New Idea, New Rules, New Game
by BreeBBreakDance
Summary: All Izaya wanted to do was play with his moster, but Shizuo being the unpreditable brute he is changed that by doing something he himself wasn't aware of, but it gave Izaya an idea to use, A new game with new rules. Shizaya! Future lemonie Smut! Yaoi!
1. You're asleep?

"Izaya, this was just a game to you from the start, wasn't it? Well, I guess you won."

The last thing the tall blonde said before leaving the informants apartment. Those words made said informants stomach to churn.

"why... why is he such an unpredictable brute? Saying things as if they were gonna hurt me. Stupid. It was always a game."

_**When?**_

"then why..."

_**When did it happen?**_

"Why did it hurt to see him leave...?"

_**When did it stop being a game?**_

* * *

_**Lets Go Back to When it Started**_

Izaya sat in his office, bored as can be staring out his window. He let out a long sigh.

"Ne, it's soooo boring!" he whined.

A loud sound made him look up to see Namies face. She had sat-no-slammed a stack of papers on his desk. "If your soooo bored, why not do some work? Instead of making me to _everything_." she stated shooting him a glare to emphasize her last word.

"But Namie ~!" Izaya sang with a smirk.

"That's what I pay you for~"

Namie let out a discontent sigh, she picked up the stack of paper with an loud 'hmp' as she walked to her desk.

'_Ah, so fun to tease Namie_.' Izaya thought as he chuckled. '_Speaking of teasing_.' Izaya turned to his window as a wide mischievous smirk made its way into his face. He got up and walked towards his door grabbing his faux fur jacket that laid on his couch.

"Namieee~! I'm going out for a little exercise. When your done you can leave, just lock up, kayy?"

Izaya said not turning to look at Namies angry face.

"Ja ne!"

**In Ikebukuro**

Shizuo sat peacefully at a park bench smoking. '_This is nice' _he thought to himself. This is what the debt collector needed. This little peace of nirvana, such peaceful bliss, so peaceful.

He fell asleep.

Izaya walked down the streets of Ikebukuro watching his lovely humans as some stared and some backed off a little recognizing who he was.

_'Ah, my lovely humans, how I've missed seeing you.'_

But today, his humans were not what he came to see today.

He kept walking until-'_Ah' _he spotted his prize. The thing he came to play with.

_**The Monster.**_

Izaya skipped towards the monster that sat quietly at a park bench.

"Ne, Shizu-chaan~! What? No loud welcoming today?"

Izaya asked in a whiny voice. He waited for the loud call of his name and for a vending machine to be thrown at him but something even more amazing happened.

Nothing.

Izaya blinked confused. _'Eh, is the brute... Ignoring me?' _Izaya thought as suddenly he found himself very bothered by the brute not giving him the time of day.

"Hmm, well I guess if Shizu-chan doesn't want to plaay, I can maybe bother a certain other Heiwajima brother to play instead."

Izaya said in a smug voice, knowing full well what happens when people talk about Shizuos brother in front of him.

Yet still, nothing.

"Fine, if you don't want to play I don't care." Izaya said turning around but before he took that first step, he spun on his hill and turned to look at Shizuo again.

He hasn't moved.

Izaya frowned, founding himself to be very irritated by this, he stomped towards the blonde, he was about to yell at him when he heard the sounds of light snoring and breathing.

"H-he's asleep...?" Izaya whispered to himself.

He stared quietly at Shizuos calmed expression. He slowly brought his hand up poking Shizuos cheek lightly.

'_Shizu-chan. You look so... Human like this... I don't know if I like it..._'

Shizuo stirred a little, light tired mocha eyes opened slightly meeting crimson ones. Izayas eyes went wide, before he could even move away, the blonde had stretched his arms wrapping them around the brunets thin frame pulling Izaya into a sudden embrace.

Izaya let out a quiet yelp at the blonds actions. He squirmed a little only to feel the arms around him hold him tighter. _'I-Is he awake?_' Izaya asked himself daring to look up to take a peek at the blondes face.

Still asleep.

Izaya sighed, '_Ugh, always so unpredictable, even in your sleep. You're such a pain._'

Izaya wiggled a little bit when suddenly Shizuo spoke, "Damn louse..." Izaya froze and slowly looked up as he saw sleepy mocha eyes staring at him.

"Stupid flea..."

It was so quiet, almost like a whisper.

_'Oh shit... Oh shit.. Oh shit.._'

Izaya thought starting to panic a little.

_'Is he still asleep? Did he wake up? Is he gonna crush me now? I can't even wiggle my arms free to defend myself what em I gonna do what if he-'_

Shizuo spoke again making Izaya lose track of his thoughts.

"Why... do you keep appearing in my dreams...?"

Izayas eyes went wide from confusion and light shock.

_'Eh?'_

"Get out.. Of.. My head..."

Was the last thing Shizuo said before drifting into unconsciousness once again. He loosened his grip on Izaya. Imminently Izaya pulled away freeing himself from the blonde. He stared at Shizuo, still asleep, peacefully, as if he hadn't just cause the brunet to almost have a heart attack.

'_He was talking in his sleep!'_ Clearly the blonde was still asleep due to the lack of screaming and flinging of items at this person, but...

_'He has been dreaming of me? And what was with the sudden embrace? Is he **mental**?'_

Izaya turned and walked away when he realized something.

"So, Shizu-chan's dreaming of me, ne? I wonder what kind of dreams they are."

Izaya said to himself suddenly very interested.

_'This could be fun, a new plot, a new idea.'_

_**A New Game.**_


	2. Fucking Flea

_**Okay so the first chapter was centerd. **__**This one isn't, hope its better. So this is what goes on in my cannon. i hope you like it!**_

_**Warning there will be ShizuoxKida in one of the future chapters and then Izaya turns into a jelous wife bahahaha.**_

_**Thank youu~!**_

* * *

_**(few days before the incident)**  
_

"_A-Ah! S-shit..." The small figure beneath him mewled._

_Shizuo tightened his grip a little and with a hard thrust, driving himself deeper into the smaller body._

"_A-AH! T-There! P-Please there!" the person beneath him cried, pleading red eyes stared at him begging for more. Shizuo complied angling his thrusts, slamming into the bundle of nerves._

"_G-God, yes! H-Harder! .._

_'God, his pleads for more are such a fucking turn on!' Shizuo told himself, a possessive growl left his throat. He sped up to please the other until he suddenly felt the already tight muscles that surrounded his member clench almost painfully, and the owner moaned and screamed as his orgasm hit him hard._

"_AHH! S-SHIZU-CHAAN!"_

Shizuo opened his eyes rapidly, sitting up as quickly as possible. He panted, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. His mouth was dry and he was covered in cold sweat. He swung his feet off the bed, and sat on the edge. He ran his hand through his hair staring at the floor trying to calm down. He looked down at his now moist boxers with an unpleasant expression.

"Shit..." he sighed in defeat.

"Why does this keep happening?" he asked the empty dark room.

"Fucking flea..." Shizuo said out loud.

He doesn't quite know WHY the dreams started happening but, he had an idea who caused them. And this time, it wasn't the flea. They started about 2 weeks ago, after he had a rather, 'creative talk' with Erika. He truly wanted to throw her to the sun, or just punt her like a football across Ikebukuro. Really, all he thought after their talk was:God, she really needs to get her head checked,. BUT NOW. He was the one who needed that check up.

"Okay,.. It's okay Shizuo, calm down." Shizuo told himself, taking deep breaths.

_'It was just a stupid dream, just clear your mind. Try to think **straight.**'_

"Heh, straight." he chuckled at his own mind talking to him.

He blinked, once, then twice realizing what he just said.

He grabbed on to bleached locks and pulled with an aggravated growl.

"Argh! She has tainted me!"

He screamed as loud as he could, he finally surrendered and buried his face in his hands.

"Fuck..."

* * *

_**Back**_

Shizuo walked down the streets of Ikebukuro with a scowl.

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, Dammit..."

Was the only thing he kept saying over and over again.

_'Ugh! Not only did I dream about the damn louse, but now I fucking reek like him! What the hell?'_

He screamed in his head, annoyed.

His muttering becoming moderately louder.

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, _DammitDammitDammitDammit__**DAMMIT**_**!**!" until finally he screamed kicking a Mail drop box in a fit of rage. He watched the metal box fly across the sky leaving a trail of letters behind it. He panted lightly trying to calm down. He continued to walk as if he didn't just send an a mail box flying across the sky for a tour of Ikebukuro.

* * *

Izaya sat in his living room alone.

"Hmm, so, Shizu-chan. How shall we play this game, ne?" He asked a chess piece he held between his fingers.

He looked down at the chess board staring at all the other pieces.

"first of all." He stated.

He brushed all the pieces from the chess board and onto the floor and placed only two pieces on it; The black and white king.

"This game is only for two players. Shizu-chan and I."

He looked down at all the pawns on the floor.

'I have no use for them. For now.'

Izaya thought before setting his attention back on the chessboard and the two kings on it.

"I guess to put this plan into action I should stay out of Ikebukuro for a while." he sighed in a childish manner.

"How boriiiing." He whined.

"but" He smirked.

"It should be all worth it." Izaya said as he moved the black king backwards away from the white kings territory.

"I wonder. Will you miss me Shizu-chan? Hehehe..." he giggled, which turned into a laugh which then evolved in to what can only be described as an Izaya cackle.

* * *

Shizuo and Tom walked down the streets of 'Bukuro.

Shizuo smoked silently enjoying the peace. Breathing in the smoke, letting it fill his lungs until he felt the familiar burn and exhaled a white puff of smoke.

'This. Is. Bliss.' He told himself.

"It sure has been quietly lately, huh?" Tom said with a smile, happy with how calm Shizuo has been in the couple of days.

"Hmm." Shizuo hummed quietly in agreement.

"Haven't seen Izaya for days eithe-" Tom voiced his thoughts with out noticing, causing Shizuo to twitch with a reminded that the flea was alive somewhere. Tom stopped himself hopping the blonde would just let it blow by and not get angry.

He didn't. He was.

"Why the sudden mention of the flea, Tom-San?" Shizuo growled slowly turning to look at his boss biting his cigaret, grinding it in between his teeth.

"Uh, no. Well." Tom sighed in defeat. "It doesn't matter, it''s just odd ya'know, I feel like hes planning something." Tom said and immediately regretted after looking at the blondes eyes.

Shizuo stared at Tom thinking.

_'Crap, what if he's right. I was so overwhelmed with the quietness I left my guard down. What if h is planning something? Could it be worst then the whole gang war? What is that fucking insect thinking?_' Shizuo continued biting his cigaret not noticing it broke in half a while ago.

"Heh, planning something huh?" Shizuo said calmly as he spat out the cigaret butt. He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out his cigaret pack. He pulled out a new cigaret, placing it between his lips, then lit it. He took a long deep drag, then something happened that even took Tom by surprise. Shizuo broke out into a fit of laughter as the smoke escaped his mouth.

"S-Shizuo?" Tom asked now worried for the blonde.

"Hell no." Shizuo growled quietly as he took another drag from his smoke.

"What?" Tom asked confused now.

"Hell now!" Shizuo growled louder this time.

"The fleas not gonna get away with just a punch this time! I'll pummel him into the ground until he becomes a_ permanent _land mark in Shinjuku! As a reminder, and that reminder will be; _**THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU PISS SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA OFF!**_"

Shizuo flashed a wicked angry smile as he stomped off towards Shinjuku.

Tom stared at Shizuos back watching him leave.

"If looks could kill, I'd probably be a goner." Tom said out loud as walked the opposite direction.

'_I hope he remembers he has a job once in a while before storming off like that_.' Tom sighed.

After a car, 5 stop signs, 3 poles, 2 mail boxes, and a poor soul who didn't know what was coming to him flew across the sky, he was finally in Shinjuku, in front of the building the informant lived.

"I-za-ya-kuuun." Shizuo called out, knowing full well the informant couldn't hear him, but he had o call out to his name. It was his battle cry. And with that, he declared war.

_'Remember that part about bliss? Yeah, it just got crushed. Fucking flea.'_


	3. My turn

_**Okay, so here's chapter 3.**_

_**I made it longer to speed the story up. I really hope you guys like it, i have so many ideas going through my head and I'm trying to organize them.**_

_**Thank you!**_

* * *

Izaya lazed around his apartment with one thing going through his head.

_'I'm so bored.'_

He looked down at the chess board.

It was the same, a stalemate.

He turned to look at the calender. One more day before he would go to Ikebukuro to bother him.

"I really hope this 'Staying out of Ikebukuro" for a week will maybe loosen his guard up. But, He's a brute, so who knows. Then again, how wonderful would it be if he gets all paranoid? Hahahahah, wouldn't that be funny? Just thinking of it is making me laugh.'' Izaya giggled to himself.

Izaya looked past the chessboard through the glass coffee table.

"What this?" He asked out loud.

He moved the chess board a little to see a white pawn under the coffee table, right in the middle.

"How did you escape the vacuum little pawn?" Izaya asked the pawn.

He bent down on all fours, stretched his arm trying to read the mischievous chess piece hiding under the table.

Shizuo got off the elevator onto the floor where the fleas apartment was on. he walked down the hallway, then stopped. He stood in front of the informants door as he thought of the smart comeback to the informants expected questions. He chuckled, he was truly pleased with the words he came to mind. He looked at the door, _'I doubt he needs a warning._' he thought to himself. He lifted his foot, and then slammed it on Izayas door. The poor door, broke of its hinges and fell on the floor. He looked inside the apartment.

_CLANK._

'_The hell was-'_ His thoughts where interrupted by the image in front of him. An image he has only seen in his dreams.

Izayas well shaped ass was high in the air, higher then it should be for his own good as the rest of him was hidden underneath a coffee table. He could see Izaya rubbing the top of his head through the clear glass table. The blonde took a few step closers to examine the raven. Izaya wiggled out from underneath the table, waving his hip-and-ass side to side a little. He sat on his knees, he quietly shot a glare at the tall blonde as he continued to rub his head with a quiet "Oww.."

_**-Lets explain-**_

Izaya stretched his arm but couldn't reach it. "hmm, at times like this I curse my exquisite taste, and my expensive wide coffee table." he said as he wiggled himself further under the coffee table to reach. Suddenly he heard the sound of his door being kicked in, his body idiomatically reacted and tried to stand.

CLANK.

That was the sound of Izayas head meeting the glass counter top of the table.

**_-Lets continue-_**

"Ne, Shizu-chan, not to be a rude host, but. What the hell are you doing here? I'd call you a caveman or a brute but I'm sure even they know to knock..." Izaya said. He started standing slowly, staring at Shizuo.

"You're an informant right? You should know, or at least figure it out yourself." Shizuo spoke in a mocking tone.

Izaya pouted, a little irritated.

Shizuo smirked. _'Yes.'_ Shizuo silently declared victory in his word play.

"Hahah, very funny. Yes, we all know I'm an informant. I'm glad you caught on. How long did it take you to come up with that lame comeback? A whole 5 minutes?" Izaya asked with a slight shrug.

"Tch, no." Shizuo growled. _'Damn flea.'_

More like the whole walk here, but he wasn't about to tell him that

Izaya smirked.

"Oh, so it took you longer than 5 minutes."

Izaya didn't ask, he stated this time.

Shizuo shot him a glare, Izaya took that as a yes.

"Okay, quit the crap," Shizuo said stomping towards Izaya, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him as close as humanly possible with enough room so their faces don't touch.

"What the hell are you planning?"

Izaya blinked confused staring at the brute.

"Eh?"

"You heard me." Shizuo growled pulling on Izayas shirt causing him to stand on his toes.

_'H-How the hell? Wait, was he awake when he assaulted me?'_ Izaya thought thinking back to the warm embrace, cursing that he thought it was warm.

"What are you talking about Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked faking innocence.

Shizuo saw right through it.

"Dammit! You know what I'm talking about! You disappear from Ikebukuro for almost a week, hence, you're planning something! Now spit it out!" Shizuo growled loudly, almost a yell.

"Well, I do happen to live in Shinjuku, Shizu-chan. Not 'Bukuro due to a monster always chasing me out. It should be normal that I'm not there." Izaya said teasingly.

"Tch, not what I mean louse!" Shizuo said effortlessly tossing the smaller man on the couch behind him. Izaya laughed a little at how Shizuo was acting.

_'I can't believe it, he actually kinda paranoid. It really is funny, hahahah'_

Shizuo walked past Izaya and wondered through the ravens home.

Izaya calmed down from his laughing fit and stared at the blonde.

"Uh, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Izaya asked a little irritated at the wondering blonde.

"Looking." was the only answer Shizuo said. Short and simple. Too simple for Izaya tho.

"I can see that, for what tho?" Izaya asked again, annoyed this time.

"Incriminating evidence." Shizuo spoke again while going through Izayas desk.

"hah, protozoan. Good luck." Izaya chimed as he decided to relax on his couch and let the brute look around. He didn't care, he didn't have anything to hide. Not here atleast.

"You have a shitload of books, do you actually read them all?" Shizuo asked grabbing one of the books and flipping through it.

'Of course I do, brooks are full of information, which I happen to love." Izaya said.

He turned to look at Shizuo, the blonde was going through each and everyone of his books flipping through it and shaking it to make sure there was nothing hiding inside, then proceeded to dropping it on the floor.

''Hey at least put them back in place!" Izaya whined irritated at how his books are being treated.

"Nope."

Izaya sighed at the response and looked away again.

"Idiot, you're not gonna find anything, I have nothing to hide. Absolutely nothin-" He stopped as he remembered. Celtys head was behind the books.

_'Shit!'_ Izaya quickly sat up, looking at the blonde going to town on his books.

He mentally cursed again

Okay, so having the blonde a little paranoid wasn't so funny. Atleast a mad shizuo would have just tried to kill him and then leave, not go through his things.

"Uhm, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, his voice sounded nervous but his face was flawless.

Shizuo paused and turned to look at Izaya. The brunet smirked.

"Ne, well... If you really want to know why I haven't been in Ikebukuro... You could try to ask nicely." Izaya said teasingly. It was just an excuse to buy time, he was still thinking of an excuse.

Shizuo stared at him for a moment, the blue tinted sunglasses covering his eyes. He turned away from the brunet and back at the book.

"Too much work." was all he said.

Izayas eyebrow twitched at that.

"And going through each and every one of my books isn't?" Izaya asked annoyed.

The blonde didn't answer but continued the cleansing of books.

He was ignoring him now. Now that, that pissed him off.

No one was allowed to ignore Izaya, not even Shizuo. No. _Especially_ not Shizuo.

"Dammit, look at me!" Izaya snapped yelling at the blonde.

Shizuos head immediately turned to look at Izaya a little surprised at the brunets outburst.

No matter what Shizuo has said to him before, Izaya was always calm, he hasn't yelled at him-till now.

He leaned against the bookshelf crossing his arms with a book in one hand.

"Okay. You got 1 minute. A whole 60 seconds of my undivided attention. Enlighten me flea." Shizuo said staring at Izaya.

Izaya stared at him now, starting to get a bit nervous. The blondes eyes stared at him, and only him. It made him happy but nervous. It's nothing new. The blondes always staring at him.

_' Damn, I guess... I have to put my plan in action now.'_ Izaya thought.

"Well..." Izaya began, " lately... I've been thinking about a lot of things..." the words were spoken quietly.

"You seem to do that a lot." Shizuo stated.

"Well maybe you should try it, give your brain some exercise." Izaya said with a smirk.

"40 seconds." the blonde stated ignoring that comment.

"You're seriously counting?" Izaya asked annoyed.

"37, 36, 35, 34..." Shizuo counted out loud.

"Fine, fine!" Izaya whined.

"Well, this is gonna sound weird, I can't even seem to put it in simple words..." Izaya twirled his fingers together.

"10, 9, 8,-"

'Hey! I'm pretty sure you skipped some numbers there!" the brunet shouted.

"Yeah, well, you're getting annoying." Shizuo stated

"Such a protozoan." the smaller man said quietly.

"7, 6, 5, 4,"

"Will you stop that?"

"3-no-2." Shizuo started turning away from the brunet, unfolding his hands and opening the book slowly.

"Dammit! I-I was thinking, what if we stopped fighting?" Izaya blurted out quickly.

"On-" Shizuo stopped mid word, dropping the book and turning to look at Izaya as if he was-though he was sure he was- A mad man.

"What!" Shizuo shouted.

Maybe he heard wrong?

"Y-you heard me..." Izaya said looking away.

He half acted being nervous by the words he just said.

Yes, _half_. He was surprised by the other half being _real._

_'The hell? Why is he acting so shy now? It's actually kinda cute seeing him so vulnerable and so UN-Izaya like but still-wait, no. I did not call the flea cute. But he does look cute.'_ Shizuo stared at the brunet . He mentally slapped himself.

_'Gah! Dammit, get a hold of yourself man! You're losing control of your thoughts!' _Shizuo took a deep breath closing his eyes, calming down. He decided to blame Erika. _'Yup. All her fault. Damn fujoshi. Damn conversation. Damn thoughts. Damn dreams.'_

He opened his eyes and looked at the brunet.

_'Damn flea.'_

He walked over to the brunet towering over him.

"So what then? Do we forget this 10 year war? Are you saying we should be friends, and for me to forget how you've fucked up my life since high school? Huh? Izaya? Tell me." Shizuo said glaring at him, he was getting mad now just remembering how this person, this, this flea. Ruined his life.

Izaya winced a little, Shizuos words were cold and filled with hatred, it actually kind of hurt a little.

"Well... No... I wouldn't go as far as friends... For now... But, look... We've talked for what? A full 10 minutes with out fighting. That's a start." The brunet stated, trying to pursuant the blonde.

"That don't mean shit." Shizuo spat at the younger male.

"Say it, don't spray it Shizu-chan." Izaya said mockingly wiping his face exaggerating.

"Tch, see you can't even keep a serious conversation. You're not serious." Shizuo said fed up with the bull coming out of the informants mouth, he 'tch-ed one last time before turning to leave.

Izaya saw Shizuo turning away to leave him and immediately his body reacted grabbing onto his white sleeve.

"Okay! So I fucked with you're life! S-sorry! So what? You wanna fuck with my life to get back at me or something?" Izaya said with a chuckle.

Shizuo stared at Izaya absentmindedly.

The brunet stared at Shizuo.

_'Hm, it looks like the lights are on, but no ones home.'_ Izaya thought as he suppressed a giggle.

The only thing that Shizuos minds registered was, "You wanna fuck." after that his mind went blank, thinking back to his dreams. Just the thought of the man in front of him under his control.

"Heh." Shizuo chuckled which stunned Izaya.

_'I don't like this.'_ Izaya thought.

Shizuo placed his hands on Izayas shoulders while he was stunned and pushed him down on the couch. The surprised brunet accidentally let a yelp escape his throat.

Shizuo stared down at Izaya, smiling. The smile sent a shiver down Izayas spine. It was a dark and seductive smile. Almost an Izaya smile, if possible even worst.

"S-Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked slowly, his voice cracking.

"Sure, why not." Was all Shizuo said before grabbing a fist full of black hair and pulled Izaya closer to his face roughly pressing his lips against the informants.

Izayas eyes went wide, he kept his lips pressed closed. He uselessly struggled against the bigger man.

"Sh-Shizu-chan! S-Sto-_mmp!"_ His sentence cut short due to the blonde sliding his mouth inside the brunets mouth deepening the kiss. Izaya was in shock. Never in his life has he ever swapped spit with someone, specially never has he had anyone else tongue in his mouth.

_'T-This wasn't part of the plan! I-It was just a joke! Shizuo,! You stupid unpredictable protozoan! Caveman! Brute!'_ Izaya kept screaming insults at the man inside his head.

For the first time in his life he felt powerless, and not to mention it was the blonde brute he hated that made him feel this... This... Insecurity.

So, was it so wrong that...

It kind of turned him on?

* * *

**_Okay soo, imma stop there!_**

**_Next chapter i'll explain Shizuo and erikas conversation!_**

**_I was a lil sad with this chapter but, it was mostly to be funny, how these two could fight with words not fists. please review to let me know if this is worth continueing. There will be smut in the next chapter, soo! look forward to that? hahah_**


	4. How It Started

**_Hey guys! I'm so happy people like this! hahaha._**

**_Sorry i haven't been able to update, i went to acen and i lost my phone so i can't even keep up with reviwes or stories which make me sad face :-:_**

**_BUT! here you are i stayed 4 hours typeing this up just for you guys!_**

**_I actually like this one i hope you do too!_**

**_Sexy time!_**

* * *

"Shizuo Heiwajima, Ikebukuros fortissimo and Izaya Orihara, Ikebukuros well known informant. A match made in heaven! They perfect for each other, they just don't know it yet!" cried Erika. If there was a Shizaya fan club in Ikebukuro (and there probably is) she'd be the president.

"Erika, do you have to say it so loud? We're walking in Ikebukuro, what if Shizuo-san heard you?" walker asked worried looking around.

"I wouldn't care! I'd tell him what I thought! I hope Shizu-chan heard it!" Erika squealed.

"Heard what?" a deep voice asked from behind them causing them to jump a little. Erika turned around to look up at Shizuo walking a couple of steps behind them smoking.

"Uh, n-nothing Shizuo-san! Hahah... Don't mind her, we were just on our way." Walker said pushing Erika away, but Erika had other plans. She slipped away from Walker and stepped in front of Shizuo.

"That I'm the worlds number one Shizaya fan Shizu-chan!" Erika said loudly saluting Shizuo.

"Eh? Shizaya? And don't fucking call me that." Shizuo growled.

"Yes! Shizaya! And why? Shizu-chan sounds so cute!" Erika whined.

"I don't know who or what that is and don't fucking call me that! You sound like the fucking louse!" Shizuo said biting back the urge to throw her across the sky.

Erika gasped

"Right! IzaIza gave you that nick name! He must like you a lot to give you such a cute nickname!" She squealed.

Eye twitch. 'What the hell is wrong with her? Just talking to her is giving me a headache.'

"Anyway! I'm Shizaya's number one fan! Shizaya is an made out of you and Izayas name merged together, saying your an item! Saying I'm a fan of you and IzaIza being together forever and ever and having sexy time!" Erika squealed.

Eye twitch. "By IzaIza... You don't mean..."

"None other than Izaya of course!" Erika finished for him.

Shizuo could hear his anger snap.

"_**ARE YOU FUCKING INSAIN! **_He's a fucking _psychopathic_ flea, not to mention he has a fucking god complex! And a bonus! I fucking_ hate_ him!" Shizuo yelled at her.

"But why do you hate him?" Erika asked.

"Why? Where the hell should I begin. Lets see, for starters, he has been ruining my life since I met him. He got me fired from a job that I loved, he's gotten me arrested, he sent gangs after me, he's just a stain in my life." Shizuo ranted getting seriously pissed off.

"You're insane!" Shizuo stated and started walking away, but a slight pull on his vest stopped him.

"So, you've never thought about it before? Ever?" Erika asked curious.

"About what?" Shizuo asked annoyed not turning around.

"_Sex_ with Izaya." Erika stated out loud as if it was the most casual thing in the world to say.

"Are you seriously _mental?_!" Shizuo pulled away turning to look at Erika in shock to give her his answer. "_**Hell no!**_"

"So, you've never thought about Izayas small pale body flushed, sweating and trembling under your control. His face flushed pink with tears in his eyes as he begged you for more?" Erika asked out loud again. Walked gaped at Erika's mental image, and so did Shizuo, then then blushed after picturing it.

"Hell fucking no!" Shizuo screamed turning around and walking away quickly.

"I'm sure you'd like it!" Erika yelled in a singing voice.

"What the hell makes you say that?" Shizuo yelled as he walked away.

"I'm a fujoshi!" Erika stated loudly with a grin.

"Tch, the day that happens is the day I agree to let you dress me up in whatever you want." Shizuo said with a harsh chuckle.

"You promise!" Erika asked excited.

"Yeah, whatever" Shizuo said to himself finally out of hearing distance from the crazy fujoshi.

"is she fucking insane? Me and the flea? And what was with her description." Shizuo closed his eyes.

_**That how it started**_

When he opened them what met him was Izaya laying on a couch staring up at him through glazed fevered eyes, a dust of pink on his cheeks decorating his pale face as he gasped and moaned at the blondes touch.

No longer a mental Image, what was underneath of him was the real thing.

_Shit_. Erika was right.

He did like what he saw.

A _**lot.**_

Izaya looked up at him, Shizuo dived back in taking another kiss from Izayas abused lips. Shizuo slid his hands down Izayas torso feeling the shape of Izaya's sides, making Izaya moan into the kiss.

Shizuo smirked.

Izaya pulled away from the kiss gasping for air. Shizuo slid his hands underneath Izayas shirt touching the warm skin sending shivers up Izaya's spine making his back arch slightly with a low groan.

"N-No... P-lease stop Shizuo..." Izaya gasped.

Shizuo paused and looked at Izayas flushed face.

_'That doesn't look like a face that wants me to stop.'_ Shizuo thought.

The blonde slid his hands up Izaya's torso to his chest where he felt a perky nipple. He gave it a light pinch making Izaya moan loudly.

Shizuo smirked, he placed a kiss on Izayas lips then another on the side of his mouth.

"You know Izaya, for someone who keeps saying 'stop' and 'no' your face sure doesn't match your words." Shizuo stated pinching the perk nub harder.

"_Ah!_" Izaya gasped and turned his head to the side hiding his face.

"Ah, come on flea don't be shy. Show me your face." Shizuo said teasingly.

"Sh-Shut up you perverted brute!" Izaya yelled at the blonde still refusing to look at him.

Shizuo chuckled as his eyes wondered down Izayas think pale neck.

So pale, so untouched so unmarked, a white canvas waiting, wanting to be painted on by only him.

Shizuo leaned down and rested his lips on the crook of the informants neck kissing it lightly.

"hey Izaya..." Shizuo whispered into the crook of Izaya's neck. Izaya shivered at the warm breath on his neck.

"I wonder, have you ever gotten a _**hickey**_ before?" Shizuo asked then slid his tongue up Izayas neck.

Izayas eyes widened at the question.

"Y-You wouldn't dar-_Ahh!_" Izaya was cut of by a moan escaping his mouth. Shizuo sank his teeth into the pale skin with a possessive growl. He continued to suck and nip at different areas on the informants neck then finally pulled away to examine his work.

He smiled proudly.

That once pale unmarked neck was now decorated with red marks that screamed_**'Shizuo was here'. **_He marked Izaya, now anyone who sees this will know Izaya belongs to him. Izaya gasped for air, flushed face and eyes lost in ecstasy.

_'Damn, he looks good.' _Shizuo thought, he wondered down at the fleas shirt. He slid his shirt up revealing pink perky nipples. "Wow Izaya... Your nipples are a salmon pink, and they're hard. How cute." Shizuo cooed. He leaned down and licked one making Izaya gasp. The ravens struggles becoming more desperate, he pushed at the blondes face.

"L-Leave my nipples alone!" Izaya squealed. Shizuo growled and grabbed both of Izaya's hands and held them above his head with one hand.

"_**Stay."**_ Shizuo ordered Izaya.

That made Izaya angry.

"W-What am I, a dog! Hell no!" Izaya yelled angry and embarrassed.

Shizuo rolled his eyes and went back to Izayas chest, He began to suck and nip at one of the nipples and pinked and rubbed the other one with his free hand. Shizuo noticed how Izaya arched his back every time he started lightly grinding the nipple in between his teeth. Shizuo slid his hand down to Izaya's pants and patted the bulge in Izaya's pants.

"You can't deny you don't like it when your this hard from just being teased _I-za-ya-kun_." Shizuo stated squeezing Izayas groin lightly causing Izayas breath to hitch.

Izaya was now staring down at Shizuo, not hiding that lovely face. Shizuo held Izayas face in place and kissed him again, he slid his tongue inside Izayas mouth and patted Izayas tongue trying to make it come out and play and it did. Izaya moaned into the kiss shivering from the previous stimulation.

Shizuo undid Izayas belt, next was the button, followed by the zipper and began to pull Izayas pants off slowly. Izaya wiggled his hips a little trying to free himself from his pants. Shizuo smiled at the pre-cum stained maroon boxers. He stroked Izayas member through the think fabric.

"Ah..._Ah!_" Izaya moaned with each stroke.

Shizuo peeled down the boxers allowing the heated flesh to be freed from its tight confinements.

"_Ahh... Sh-Shizuo.._." Izaya moaned the blondes name making Shizuos member throb almost painfully.

Shizuo had enough, he ripped his belt off his pants, literately, hoops and everything and undid his pants, he pulled them down slightly freeing his heated member groaning as it touched cool air.

"Izaya..." Shizuo said quietly staring at Izayas flushed face.

Shizuo leaned his lower body closer to Izaya causing his and Izayas dicks to touch which cause both to moan quietly.

Shizuo began to stroke both of them, rubbing them together causing more friction.

"Ah! _Ah! Sh-Shizu-ah!_" Izaya moaned with each stroke that sent him closer and closer to the edge, he was losing his grip to reality and getting lost in ecstasy.

_'T-This feels so good, ah!... H-He's really good at this...'_ Izaya thought as he began bucking into Shizuos hand for more moaning as his leaking member rubbed against Shizuos. Shizuo noticed Izayas attempts and began to pump faster , Izaya could feel the heat pooling in his stomach.

"Ah, Sh-Shiz-_oh!_ Ah! I'm go-gonna cu_-Ahh!_ _**Shizuo!**_!" Izaya moaned his name as the think white liquid erupted from Izayas member splashing onto his own stomach and chest. Izayas whole body shivered from the after glow of his orgasm. Shizuo released Izayas hands and watched as they went limp. He was too far gone to fight back anymore. Shizuo pulled Izaya into another deep kiss enjoying how Izaya trembled with pleasure. Shizuo pulled Izayas boxers and tossed them to the side along with his pants. Shizuo grabbed Izayas thighs and gave them a light squeeze causing Izaya to moan. He bragged Izayas legs and pushed them up revealing the informants goodies perfectly. Izaya timidity brought his hands down to cover himself.

"_D-Don't look!"_ he squeaked, his face was now crimson red. He was embarrassed?

_'How cute.'_ Shizuo thought as he removed Izayas hands and pinned them to the side. Shizuo dipped his fingers in Izayas cum slathering his fingers in it. Shizuo brought his cum covered fingers down to the informants balls lightly fondling them causing Izaya to gasp. He slid fingers further down to the informants pink puckered entrance.

_'cute'_ Shizuo whispered to himself admiring the pink hole, even though he'd never thought in his whole life he'd ever call another guys asshole cute. But Izayas was definitively cute. He circled the whole with one of the semen covered fingers trying to relax the muscles first, then he dipped his finger inside the informant causing Izaya to shudder. Shizuo gave Izaya a moment then suddenly plunged his finger in all the way to his knuckle.

"Ah! T-That _**hurts **_a little...!" Izaya whimpered at the blonde fingering his insides.

Shizuo rubbed Izayas thighs trying to relax Izaya. Shizuo started to push his finger in and out of Izaya slowly then added a second finger causing Izaya to gasp loudly as he began to tremble more. Shizuo pumped both the fingers in and out scissoring them and stretching the small pink hole.

"_Ah!_ it... It hurts Shizuo..." Izaya cried quietly. Shizuo did a rather hard jab that hit Izayas prostate dead on.

Izaya didn't moan, he flat out screamed as he arched his back. His member twitched as a bead of fresh pre-cum formed at the tip. Shizuo stared at Izaya wondering what the heck was that? He jabbed the same spot again which caused the same result.

_'Found your sweet spot, huh.'_ Shizuo told himself.

He added the 3rd finger and continued to give the small abused whole one last stretch causing Izaya to moan loudly. Shizuo deemed him read and pulled his fingers out with a rather wet sound. Shizuo slathered the rest of the cum on his aching member lubing himself up. He pushed Izayas legs closer to his chest as he placed Izayas ankles on his shoulders. Izaya peeked down to look at Shizuos manhood. Izayas eyes went wide at what he saw. There was no way in hell a cock that big could go in, no way.

_'L-Leave it to a monster to have a monster cock...' _Izaya thought as he examined it. It had to be at least 10 inches long and was dangerously wide."Sh-Shizuo... I-I don't think it'll fit... Y-You'll break me..." Izaya said quietly, but he couldn't lie to himself, he wanted it. He wanted Shizuo to go inside him, those fingers left him wanting for more, but he was still scared of breaking.

Shizuo aligned himself with the pink entrance presented to him. Shizuo pressed the tip oh his engorged member against the warm entrance and looked up to see Izayas face.

He froze.

Izaya looked terrified.

His face was still flushed but his cheeks were tear stained and his his eyes looked scared. He looked so vulnerable and scared.

This isn't how he looked in his dreams. In his dreams he looked like he wanted it, like he enjoyed it. Not scared and crying. He had an awful feeling now.

**Guilt.**

He covered Izayas eyes with his hand and before Izaya could say anything Shizuo spoke.

"Flea keep your mouth and eyes shut or I swear I'll ram in and _break _you." Shizuo threatened. Izaya stiffened at this. "Do you understand?" Shizuo asked in a harsh voice. Izaya bit his bottom lip and nodded slowly.

"Good." was all Shizuo said, he removed his hand from Izayas face and his eyes were closed shut. Izaya felt Shizuo pull away but was honestly too scared to pen his eyes, he kept them shut until he heard the sound of his door being slammed.

Izaya quickly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around for the tall blonde, but saw nothing. He was alone in his apartment once again. The door that was on his floor was sloppily placed back.

Izaya fell back onto the couch and stared at the ceiling then down at his stiff member and messy sticky stomach and chest.

"How dare that brute not finish what he started...Bastard..." Izaya whispered to himself covering his eyes with his forearm.

_'Why did he stop...?'_

Izaya felt lonely and rejected now.

_'Stupid brute...'_

* * *

_**Sorry, i dun want Shizu-chan to be a rapist yet, hahahaha..**_

_**But i did give you smut! xD**_

_**Review for next chapter :D**_

_**Yay!**_


	5. Rules and Conditions

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Chapter 5 was a bitch honestly lol but here it is, no smut but funny. izayas a lil OC but eh, hope you like it. We're almost to the good part!**_

* * *

Izaya walked down the streets of Ikebukuro looking for the monster that lurked around.

_'Haven't seen him in almost a 2 weeks... It's so.. Weird.'_ Izaya thought.

_'Then again... Last time we3 saw each other...' _ Izaya blushed just thinking back on how long it took to get rid of his painful erection.

He ran into someones chest as he was dazes in, a tall brunet wearing a vest. Izaya rubbed his nose with a small 'ow' then proceeded to do a slight bow and apologize. "Sorry~!" Izaya said, "Uh, yeah. It's fine." the tall brunet said before walking of quickly.

Izaya stared at the back of the tall brunet and blinked.

_'He... He sounded like Shizu-chan.'_ Izaya thought but shook it of and continued walking. He was headed to the home of someone who happens to be great friends with Shizuo.

Izaya knocked on Shinras door, a few moments later the doctor opened his door.

"Eh?" Shinra did a questioning look at Izaya. "Izaya? What are you doing here?" Shinra asked clearly surprised then his surprised faded in asked 'What do you need? Or want?"

"What? I can't come and visit an old high school mate? That hurts Shinra, I'm hurt." Izaya said wrapping his arms around himself in fake hurt.

"No." Shinra just replied completely serious.

"ah, well I just had a question for Celty. Is she home?" Izaya asked cheerfully.

"See, you did want something. But not, she's not." Shinra said opening the door to his home.

"I don't need to look, I believe you. But, question, have you seen Shizu-chan around? I haven't seen him in what feels like a life time and life's been quite boring without him to play with." Izaya said with a little shrug.

"Huh? Wait, you haven't heard?" Shinra asked confused.

"Wait... haven't heard what..." Izaya asked confused.

"S-Shizuo-kun moved out of Ikebukuro..." Shinra said slowly surprised at Izayas lack of information.

Izaya blinked confused at this.

"W-What?" Izaya blurted out not expecting this.

"Y-Yeah, I thought you knew..." Shinra asked sounding surprised.

"N-No... When and where did he move?" Izaya asked grabbing hold of Shinras lab coat surprising the doctor.

"Ah! I-uh, about a week ago, and he didn't say, the one who told me he moved was Celty." Shinra said fixing his glasses.

"Oh..." Was all Izaya said and let go of the doctor.

_'Shizuo left Ikebukuro?... What the hell? That's impossible!'_ Izaya thought.

"Where's Celty?" Izaya asked now calm.

"Uh, outside working?" Shinra answered confused.

"Alright." Izaya said and ran off leaving the doctor confused.

Izaya saw Celty on the side of the road parked and talking to a tall brunet. He looked as tall as Shizuo.

_'Hmm, didn't know Celty talked with others outside the group...'_ Izaya thought as he neared Celty.

"Celty~!" Izaya called in a sing song voice making both figures jump. The tall brunet waved his goodbyes and ran off. Izaya walked up to Celty his eyes never leaving the tall man scurry off.

"Hmm, who was that?" Izaya asked intrigued. The question made Celty flinch.

Izaya noticed but before he could say anything a phone screen was shoved in his face.

[Nobody, just someone who wanted to talk.]

"Oh?" Izaya sniffed the the air: Lingering smell of cigaret.

"Hmm... hey, have you seen Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked.

Celtys whole body flinched and she began to type something.

[Haven't you heard? He moved away.] Celty showed him the screen, even tho Izaya could tell that by her body language. She was lying.

"Celty. We both know that's a load of crap. Shizuo wouldn't leave Ikebukuro. This is his home! NOW! SPIT. IT. OUT." Izaya was mad now. Why the hell are they trying to hide Shizuo from him? They had no right!

[What he did leave.] Celty typed trying to compose her body.

"Look, your even messing up your typing. So stop lying to me! I have to talk to Shizuo! I-It's important.!~" Izayas voiced cracked thinking back to what he wanted to discuss.

Celty paused for a moment thinking but then dropped her shoulders in defeat and she started typing.

[L-look Izaya... Yes, Shizuo-kun didn't leave... He's hiding... From you to be exact.] read the message.

Izaya blinked confused. "From...Me?" Izaya asked.

Celty nodded.

[Yes... I don't know the details, but he said he did something to you... And... he said it really freaked him out... he.. Doesn't want to see you anymore to sum it up.]

She looked a little uncomfortable, he could tell this was somehow embarrassing to her.

Izaya smirked awkwardly.

"You do know the details don't you? He told you." Izaya stated making Celty flinch, then nodded slowly.

"Where is he?" Izaya asked calmly now.

[I-Izaya... I can't tell you that...]

Celty showed her cellphone looking down.

Izaya looked down mad and saw the cigaret butt on the ground and remembered the lingering smell of cigaret smoke and the tall brunet.

_'Didn't Shizuo have brown hair when he was younger?' _Izaya asked himself as he looked at the direction where the tall brunet disappeared too.

"Celty..." Izaya asked still looking in the direction where the man ran off too. "That guy earlier... Was he Shizu-chan?"

Celty flinched and started typing.

"I don't want lies Celty, I have to talk to him.' Izaya said looking at Celty from the corner of his eye.

"Was it him?"

Celty paused her typing and deleted her previous message and started again.

[Y-Yes... Izaya, leave Shizuo alone. That way you can be out of each others life and not fight anymore. You ignore him. He ignores you.]

Izaya stared at the message.

"No." Izaya said and looked at Celty. "Shizuo isn't allowed to ignore me. Ever. Especially after that. I refuse to stop seeing Shizuo. Now tell me where he is."

Izaya was pissed now. How could she suggest such a thing. Shizuo is never allowed to ignore him.

Celty stared at Izaya thinking then started typing again. [Izaya, i'm afraid I can't tell you that. I've already told you too much...] was the last thing he saw on the screen before Celty jumped on her horse and sped off.

Izaya cursed under his breath watching her ride off.

_'What the hell? What does she mean it freaked him out? He's not the one that got molested!'_

"But why did it freak him out? Is it as I thought...? Was it.. Disgusting? Was I disgusting?"

Izaya began walking towards the direction where the brunet Shizuo ran off too.

"he isn't gonna get away." Izaya said as he began running.

After two hours of searching he decided to stop for today. Where ever he was, it was hard to find. He started walking in the direction to Shinjuku when he noticed a group of yellow scarfs surrounding one person.

"Ne, that's not fair now. Haha, but who am I to talk?" Izaya said with a chuckle, he was going to continue walking and let them be when he suddenly saw one of the yellow scarfs being fling into the sky. Izayas head snapped back to the group and noticed the tall brunet cracking his knuckles. The group of yellow scarfs started screaming and retreating.

"S-Shizu-chan?' Izaya said quietly. _'I Think it is Shizu-chan!'_

"Shizu-chan~!" Izaya yelled running towards the tall brunet. Said brunet flinched at the name and turned to look at Izaya running towards him. "I-Izaya-kun?" The brunet yelled. That established it. This was was indeed Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Shizu-chan~!" Izaya yelled again happily. Izaya expected Shizuo to throw something or argue and tell him to get out of Ikebukuro but something even more unexpected happened. Shizuo turned and he ran. He ran as fast as he could.

"Eh? He's.. Running away..?" Izaya watched Shizuo leave him behind.

"What.. THE...HELL!" Izaya screamed as he began to chase Shizuo.

"SHI-ZU-O!" Izaya screamed at the top of his lungs chasing him down the streets of Ikebukuro. Shizuo continued running away from Izaya. People stared in amazement and horror. What happeend? Their roles switched? Where they in an alternate dimension? Is this a sign of the apocalypse? And the most important. Why was Shizuo a brunet?

"Shi-zu-o! Stop dammit!" Izaya yelled getting closer and closer to shizuo.

"Dammit! Leave me alone Izaya-kun!" Shizuo yelled trying to run faster.

"SHIZUO!" Izaya yelled as he jumped and dived into Shizuo tackling him into an alleyway.

"Fuck!" Shizuo gasped and fell on the ground hard with Izaya landing on top of him. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"What the hell Izaya?" Shizuo yelled ready to punch Izaya but then he saw Izayas face and stopped. He was scowling. Shizuo pushed Izaya off and backed away a little.

"What the hell do you want?' he asked sitting up.

"What the hell do I want you ask... What the hell is wrong with you is what I want to know! Why the hell are you avoiding me? Why the hell is your hair brown? And What the hell do you mean it freaked you out, I should be the one freaked out! Not you!" Izaya flat out screamed at Shizuo, Izaya panted a few times trying to catch his breath.

"Eh? N-No.. How?""Celty" Izaya interjected, Shizuo flinched.

"O-Oh... Look..." Shizuo took a deep breath and sighed. "It doesn't matter... I don't want to fight, talk or look at you anymore... So... Just leave me alone and I'll leave you-""NO!" Izaya yelled cutting him off.

"Look.." Shizuo took another breath and ran his fingers through his now brown hair. "it's better this way we won't have to deal with each other.""No!" Izaya said again pouting this time. Shizuo thought it was cute but not the time.

"Tch, look! Stop acting like a brat damn flea!" Shizuo yelled.

"NO! Tell me! Why the hell are you hiding from me? And what exactly freaked you out?" Izaya yelled angry in an angry tone.

"Uh, well..." Shizuo paused scratching the back of his head staring at izaya trying to think what to say. Shizuo stared at Izayas face with seriousness now.

"W-what?"Izaya stuttered feeling nervous being stared at so seriously. Shizuo looked away slowly.

"I can't look at you anymore..." was all Shizuo said.

That hurt.

"W-What do you mean?" Izaya asked trying to force a smile.

Shizuo sighed and looked at the ground. "Ever since... That... I can't look at you anymore..."

"Oh..." Was all Izaya could say. He began to shiver a little, nervous and upset, he started to giggle to cover up for it.

"S-So what? Do.. Do I disgust you now or something since you saw me like that? ha.. haha... A-Am I gross now, so gross you can't even face me?" Izayas voice cracked.

Shizuo looked up to see Izayas shaking form.

"Izaya-kun..." Shizuo said quietly.

"Don't 'Izaya-kun' me! Do-do I have to remind you who did that to me you big buffoon?" Izaya yelled lashing out trying to protect himself. Shizuo scowled and was about to yell back when suddenly he saw small droplets of water land on the ground under Izaya. Shizuo looked up at the sky, it wasn't raining, not even a drizzle. _'It's not raining... So... is Izaya...'_ a quiet sob answered Shizuo's mental question. His head snapped down looking at Izayas trembling figure.

"Shit..." Shizuo cursed under his breath.

"Izaya..." Shizuo called quietly making Izaya flinch. "W-What?" Izaya snapped, he was angry not only with Shizuo but himself.

_'How dare I let myself succumb to crying in front of this neanderthal... I have to get out of here..."_ Izaya told himself.

"Uh, look... Izaya.. It's not like that... It's just-"Shut it!" Izaya snapped cutting him off. "I-I don't care!" Izaya screamed looking at Shizuo through tear stained eyes. He got up and started walking away. Shizuo froze for a moment trying to process Izayas face, next thing he knew he was on his feet with his arms wrapped around a struggling Izaya securing him tightly.

"S-Shizuo! Let me go dammit!" Izaya growled.

"No, not until you hear me out!" Shizuo argued.

"No need! I don't care! I disgust you! And it's all your fault, so leave me alone!" Izaya said turning around to glare at the bartender and hitting his chest as hard as he could.

"Shut up Izaya! You don't disgust me! Will you shut up and let me talk!" Shizuo screamed shaking Izaya a little. Izaya continued to hit Shizuo until he got tired and slowed down and eventually stopped. He just held on tightly to Shizuos vest trembling. Shizuo sighed. "Are you calm now?" Shizuo asked rubbing Izayas back. The raven didn't answer, but shook his head.

"Will you at least let me talk now?" Shizuo asked. Izaya paused and nodded.

"Okay, look. You got it all wrong. Y-You don't disgust me... Just... When I look at you... I get reminded of what I did..." Shizuo said as he buried his face in Izayas hair.

"Wha..." Izaya stiffened in the blondes hold and Shizuo lightly loosened his grip.

Izaya remembered to the first time Shizuo held him, it was gentle kind of like this. It was comforting.

"It did freak me out... You looked absolutely terrified... All this time I wanted to see you scared for your life but... That... made me realize something... And it made me scared to hurt you when I saw you again... So I decided I shouldn't." Shizuo explained with such seriousness it made Izayas chest tightened.

"Shizuo's... Scared of hurting...me..?" Izayas asked in disbelief and giggled. "But you're always throwing stop signs, cars, vending machines and even people at me... You make no sense..." Izaya said not looking up.

"You really are unpredictable..."

"I know..." Shizuo said letting go of Izaya. "That's why I'm avoiding you." Shizuo tried to pull away but Izaya didn't let go.

"You can let go you know, I'm not gonna run away." Shizuo said calmly.

"No... I'm not ready to let go..." Izaya said quietly.

"Izaya you're acting like a kid again..." Shizuo said patting Izayas head. 'It's kind of cute.' Shizuo thought.

"S-Shut up! I know, but if I let go... You'll start avoiding me again..." Izaya finished in almost a whisper and tightened his grip.

"Izaya... Look, it can't be helped okay, so deal with it. You should be happy. You don't have to deal with the person you hate most in the world right?" Shizuo said with a sad smile. Izaya stared at Shizuo and could feel more water works coming on.

"Y-You really are an unpredictable brute! I refuse! I dislike this idea! Just like I dislike your current hair color!" Izaya said pulling on Shizuos brown hair.

"Ow! What the hell flea!" Shizuo growled grabbing Izayas wrists getting him to stop.

"You just had to ruin my plan? You should of just listened to my idea! We could stop fighting! That doesn't necessarily mean avoid each other! We could of even become friends! But no! You had to be a brute and not believe me and ruin it!" Izaya yelled and continued to effortlessly struggle.

Shizuo thought back to their conversation and held on to Izaya tightly.

'is it too late then?" Shizuo asked. Izaya paused and looked at Shizuo surprised.

"R-Really..?" Izaya asked surprised.

Shizuo nodded, 'Y-yeah... I'll try to get along I guess... I dunno if you'll be able to put this behind us... And I'll try to look at you with out feeling.. well guilty... I don't think I'll be easy... But I'll try..." Shizuo said with a light smile.

_'I think... That's the first time I've seen such a calm smile smile on him.'_ Izayas thought as he felt his face warm up.

"You're being awfully nice to someone you hate..." Izaya said calmly.

"Well... I guess... I don't hate you as much anymore..." Shizuo said with a bright smile. Izaya blushed, Izaya had to admit Shizuo had such a hansom smile. He was a little mad tho too, he's known this mad for several years and has never seen it. But seeing it made him happy.

"F-Fine... It's not too late.. but under 2 conditions..." Izaya paused and looked at Shizuo with a childish smile.

"And they are?" Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

"Condition one. There are rules. Rule 1. If we see each other we HAVE to wave and greet each other like civilized humans, even if you are a monster. Rule 2. We'll still chase each other and park-our till our hearts content. Rule 3. We get each others cell numbers." Izaya said taking out his phone and dangling side to side.

"Fine." Shizuo said reaching into his pocket and taking out his phone. Izaya swiped it from his hand and put his number in Shizuos phone, and took a moment to look at Shizuos contacts, he had 5 contacts not counting his. [Celty, Dollars, Shinra, Tom-san, Vorona] Izaya stared at the screen.

"Who's _Vorona?"_ he asked himself quietly Shizuo barely heard him, but he noticed Izaya going through his phone info. Shizuo took his phone from Izayas hand.

"Don't snoop through my phone." Shizuo stated a little annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry." Izaya apologized still intrigued by the last name in his contacts.

Shizuo stretched his hand towards Izaya and Izaya stared at it confused. Shizuo sighed annoyed.

"Your phone, you need my number too don't you?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya smiled, "Nope, already have it." Izaya said showing Shizuos contact number on his phone screen. Contact name: _**Shizu-chan The Protozoan.**_ Shizuos eye twitched.

"Should of guessed." He sighed in defeat.

"Now, for the last condition." Izaya said still smiling.

"Okay?" Shizuo said ready for it.

Izaya leaned in and ran his fingers through Shizuos hair which surprised Shizuo.

"Dye your hair blonde again."

* * *

_**Okay sooo, i have chapter 6 and 7 written down i just have to type them up.**_

_**Chapter 7 is smut and then that's when the hurt starts guys.**_

_**If i get atleast 10 reviews. Atleast 10 i'll type chapter 6+7 and put em both on the same day tomorrow.**_

_**So 3 chapters in 2 days! yay! So review please :3**_

_**OH Also!**_

_**I drew Shizaya! Review and give me Shizaya or Durarara things to draw and i'll draw em and posty em when i post next chapters here's my Shizaya drawing tho featuring Erika. The cause of Shizuos problem! hahaha It was really quick for fun hahah**_

http:/fav(dot)me/d4wxnqk


	6. He's Late

_**Hey guys.**_

_**Okay he'es chapter 6, fluffy fluffiness hahaha. next chapter there will be lemons, mmmmm lemonie goodness.**_

* * *

Izaya sat in his office dazed and bored.

_'Ne, he said he'd be here with in 15 minutes! It's been 17! He's late! Hmp!'_ Izaya thought pouting at the clock that hung on his wall.

"It was his idea to go get something to eat and he's late! Brute!" Izaya whined throwing his hands in the air.

"What? Is your_ bo-y-friend_ late?" Namie teased, Izaya snapped his head towards her direction.

"Shizu-chan is not my boyfriend!" Izaya yelled with a scowl that wasn't taken seriously due to his blush.

"Oh, you're right. Even Shizuo-san deserves better. No one in their right mind would love you, hahah." Namie stated walking back to her desk laughing.

Izaya winced a little at her words. _'Bitch...'_ Izaya thought looking away from Namie to look out the large window. It was already dark outside, he sighed and looked towards the little living room area in the middle of his apartment. The chessboard still sat on the coffee table. The two kings finally moved. The black king was in the white kings territory with no obstacles in front of him. It was so close to checkmate. The past 2 weeks Shizuo and Izaya have been trying to get along, and they both followed the rules Izaya had stated. They greeted each other, they still played in Ikebukuro like usual and they would text each other quite often. How well Shizuo has restrained himself from attacking him really surprised Izaya. But Izaya noticed Shizuo was truly trying which changed things in Izayas mind. He decided he would lead the brute on a little bit, make him fall for him and then crush his heart.

Izaya smirked.

It's devious just like him, at the same time it made Izaya a little sad. Thanks to this game Izaya has gotten to know a side of Shizuo he didn't know existed. He was nice, warm and actually comforting, but Izaya still knew this was just a game. No point in getting attached. Izaya was going to win this game, but if there was one thing that really got to him, was when Shizuo was late.

"Hmp! 20 minutes! He's 5 minutes late!" Izaya fumed

"Izaya you're being loud! Shut up! Some of us are trying to work!" Namie yelled from her desk.

"No! You shut up!" Izaya argued back like a child.  
"Then stop being so loud, I'm trying to work." Namie sighed aggravated.

"Namie you work for me. You do as I say. I want coffee, go make me some coffee." Izaya ordered and waved his hand in a 'shoo' motion.

"I'm working right now, make it yourself." Namie said glaring at him.

"Must I remind you who writes your pay checks?" Izaya coed with a raised eye brow.

"You are woman, you shall submit. Coffee now."

Namie 'tched and sighed, she started putting the paper work on her desk away.

Izaya smiled as she got up and headed to the kitchen.

"After you make it you can go, just leave it in the pot I'll pour it myself. You might poison me." Izaya said in a sing song voice.

20 minutes passed.

"Where is he?" Izaya whined lightly pulling on his hair. He took out his phone and looked at the last text from the brute.

[See ya in 15 kay?]

time received said 7:15, current time 7:55.

"Hmp! That was 40 minutes ago!" Izaya yelled at his phone out of frustration, then pouted at it.

He dropped his phone on his desk then sank into his spiny chair.

"I'm gonna give him an ear full when he gets here." Izaya stated glaring at the door.

20 more minutes.

Eye twitch.

Izaya kept staring at the door annoyed until he finally let out a loud groan.

_'Where is he?' _Screamed in his head puffing out his cheeks with a pout.

Izaya grabbed his phone from his desk and looked at the time.

8:16

_'He's an hour late!'_ Izaya screamed in his head death glaring at his phone.

"Brute." Izaya whispered.

He got up from his chair so rapidly that it startled Namie.

"I'm gonna call him!" Izaya finally yelled going to his contacts.

"Can't you be patient?" Namie asked gathering her things.

"I have been! For an hour! So now I'm calling!" Izaya said pressing the call button.

_'Calling... Shizu-chan The Protozoan.'_ could be seen on Izayas screen.

It started ringing and Izaya could hear Shizuos ring tone coming from the hallway outside his door.

"Eh?" Izaya looked at his front door and began walking towards the sound. He opened the door and peeked his head out.

"Shizu-cha-_Wah!"_ Izaya gasped stumbling out of his apartment and on to the hallway.

There he was, the tall-now blonde again- Shizuo standing staring at his phone about to answer it.

But that's not what startled Izaya, the blonde had blood on him, most of it had dried, but it was there.

Shizuo looked up from his phone to see Izaya staring at him.

"Oh, yo. Sorry, ran into a little trouble, but, now I'm here." Shizuo said with a smile as he handed Izaya a take out box.

"Uh.. Yeah...Hey.." Izaya said awkwardly.

"Hmm?" Shizuo hummed.

"... Are you okay?" Izaya asked staring at Shizuo a little worried.

Shizuo blinked at Izaya a little confused "Uh, yeah... The cuts stopped bleeding and are mostly dry. What's with the worried look, I've gotten hit by _truck_ before and I'm perfectly fine. Come on Izaya. Plus... Not all the blood is mine." Shizuo said with a pained smile.

"O-Oh..." Izaya knew the reason for the pained smile. Izaya has gotten to know Shizuo enough to know he really does hate violence, it's not his fault people pick fight with him cause of his strength and plus he just has a bad temper. He may not show it but when he hurts people, even if sometimes they deserve it. It hurts him, and it kills him when he hurts innocent people. He really does hate his strength, he's finally learned how to control it but, the mental damage has already been done. Izaya looked down at the little take out box in his hands.

"Oi, sorry for being late." Shizuo said scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Izaya didn't look up at him but tightened his grip on the take out box.

"Idiot." Izaya said shooting Shizuo a glare which startled him, Izaya grabbed onto the blondes arm and pulled him inside the apartment. Name blinked at the bloodied Shizuo then shrugged walking out the door.

"H-Hey, I said sorry." Shizuo repeated.

"I know! But you're still an idiot! Come on. I'm gonna treat your cuts." Izaya said pulling Shizuo towards the couch.

"Sit." Izaya said, he sat the take out box on the table and then walked away.

Shizuo sat down awkwardly.

Why was he being treated like a child who fell of his bike and scraped his knee?

Izaya came back with a little first aid kit. Izaya sat down next to the blonde and and placed the kit on his lap.

"Shirt. Off. Now." Izaya demanded.

Shizuo twitched and blushed but did as was told.

Izaya gasped and grabbed onto the sides of Shizuos head.

"W-What?" Shizuo asked startled.

"You got blood on your hair, and we just bleached it recently. Now it'll probably stain for a little. Boo." Izaya pouted.

Izaya opened the first aid kit and took out some bandages and ointment.

Shizuo looked at Izaya confused.

"You must really like blondes, huh?" Shizuo asked with a raised eye brow.

"Wha? What makes you say that?" Izaya asked tilting his head to the side.

"You're kidding right?" Shizuo asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. What?" Izaya asked with a frown. He was honestly confused.

"Uh, well, you keep freaking out over my hair since I dyed it brown. When I dyed it blonde again you wouldn't stop touching it for days. So I figured you must really like blondes." Shizuo explained.

Izaya eyes lit up.

"W-What? Really?" Izaya asked almost dropping the bandages.

"Uh... Yeah." Shizuo said slowly.

"I... I didn't even notice." Izaya said slowly almost a whisper, he could feel a blush creeping up his neck.

"You seriously didn't notice how many times you molested my hair?" Shizuo said with a chuckle.

"W-Well, I-I guess since I hadn't seen you for a while, and when I did see you you had brown hair.. Maybe I missed your blonde hair..." Izaya said quietly with a light blush.

"So you do like blondes?" Shizuo repeated his question.

"It's not that I like blondes..." Izaya whispered quietly, he turned Shizuo so that Shizuos back faced him and began to rub ointment on Shizuos back.

"Then what?" Shizuo asked curious turning his head to look at Izaya.

Izaya grabbed the bandage and started to wrap it around Shizuo covering his cuts.

Izaya finished in silence and started going through the kit again.

"Well?" Shizuo said turning his body too look at Izaya.

"It's not that I like blondes...It's just..." Izaya paused pulling out a baby wipe then setting the kit on the table.

"I like _**you**_ as a blonde. You look good... It suits you." Izaya said looking away.

Shizuo stared at Izaya surprised, Shizuo could feel his face growing hot.

_'Damn flea...'_ Shizuo whispered to himself covering his mouth with his hand trying to hide the smile forming. Izaya brought the wipe up to the blondes face and began to wipe off the dry blood.

"Well, isn't this kind of ironic? Hahaha, me treating your wounds." Izaya said with a giggle changing the subject.

"I guess." Shizuo said with an awkward smile. Shizuo took the wipe from Izaya and finished wiping the blood on his chest and arms.

"All done." Izaya said in a cheerful sing song voice.

Shizuo nodded, Izaya grabbed the take out box he placed on the table.

"Ne, so what did Shizu-chan bring?" Izaya asked waving the small box side to side.

"Tch, why don't you open it and find out flea?" Shizuo said buttoning his shirt up.

Izaya stared at the box, he placed it on his lap and began to open it. Izayas eyes lit up at what he saw.

"O-Ootoro!" Izaya stated happily.

"yeah, I know how much you like that fatty tuna." Shizuo said with a yawn as he relaxing on the couch.

"Awe, but there's only 6 pieces. We going to split them?" Izaya asked looking at the blonde.

"Na, you can have them. Think of them as an apology for being late I guess." Shizuo with an honest smile. Izaya stared at Shizuo a little surprised then back down to the tuna. He smiled and looked at Shizuo.

"Ne, I guess Shizu-chan can be sweet when he wants to be."

Shizuo could feel his face turn a little red, Izaya looked adorable.

"Tch, it's nothing nothing." Shizuo said looking away from Izaya, and instead focused on the couch.

The couch.

Shizuo flinched when he realized it.

Shizuo quickly stood up and backed away a little looking at the couch with plain horror, he clenched his hands in to fists. Izaya was startled by the rapid movement but noticed Shizuos uncomfortableness.

"Shizu-chan? Izaya asked confused.

Shizuo jumped a little at Izayas voice and tried to relax a little.

" I should go..." Was all Shizuo said before he started walking away.

"Eh? W-Wait what? _Why?_" Izaya asked grabbing hold of Shizuos arm.

Shizuo didn't respond but he did stop.

"Shizu-chan, what's wrong? Please sit back down, wha-""_No!_" Shizuo cut him off and ripped him arm from Izayas grab. Izaya was shocked, why was he acting like that?

"Shizu-chan, calm down." Izaya said getting up slowly reaching for the blonde again.

Shizuo pulled back away from Izaya. "I... I don't want to sit on that couch..." Shizuo forced out clenching his fists and grinding his teeth.

"Eh? Shizuo, there's nothing wrong with the couch, it's fine." Izaya insisted.

"No it's not!" Shizuo snapped looking at Izaya desperately, Izaak felt his chest tightened, Shinto looked ashamed and scared. "Th-That's where I..." Shizuo stopped trying to breath, he couldn't finish his sentence, but he didn't need to, Izaya understood.

"Oh..." Was all Izaya could say, he turned his head to look at the couch. He drooped his shoulders a little feeling bad for the blonde.

Silence.

_'Great, not it's awkward...'_ Izaya thought frowning.

Before he had a chance to change the subject like always does, Shizuo began to walk away. Izaya snapped his head towards Shizuos direction, he acted without thinking and grabbed onto Shizuos arm and used his full body weight to pull on the blonde. Shizuo got caught off guard and fell onto the couch landing on Izaya. Shizuo groaned slowly placing his hands on the couch lifting himself up.

"Dammit, what the hell?" Shizuo said staring at Izaya. Izaya was still holding onto Shizuo. The blonde stared at the raven and grabbed the ravens wrists.

'Let go." The blonde demanded.

"No." Izaya said firmly.

"Dammit Izaya, this is not the time for you to act like a brat." Shizuo said pulling on Izayas wrists.

"No! No! I'm not the one acting like brat, you are!" Izaya shouted at Shizuo with a halfhearted glare.

"What?" Shizuo glared back.

"I'm not the one running away!" Izaya screamed so loud it made Shizuo flinch and grit his teeth.

"You're right..." Shizuo said quietly, it startled Izaya a little.

"I am running away.." the blonde admitted looking down, his bangs falling in front of his eyes.

"But it's cause... I can't do it... I keep remembering and... Dammit! I said I'd try to put it behind us but I can't! The guilt eats at me! But I tried!" Shizuo stated loudly almost a yell, he covered eyes gritting his teeth.

"Well then, try harder dammit!" Izaya screamed at Shizuo. Shizuo stared at Izaya dumb struck.

_'What the hell? Why does he care so much...'_ Shizuo asked himself.

Izaya hid behind his bangs.

"Shizuo... Hy-Hypothetically... W-Would it make you feel less guilty is I said... It felt good...? Hypothetically of course..." The raven asked turning his face elsewhere but Shizuo could feel Izaya blush.

"I-Izaya..." Shizuo said quietly staring at Izaya surprised. "Y-You liked it?" Shizuo could feel his lips forming a smile.

"Wha-I-I didn't say like!" Izaya blurted out defending himself, he covered his face with his hands to hide his blush. He peeked through his fingers too look at Shizuo.

"Just.. F-Felt... Not b-bad..." Izaya said trying not to embarrass himself anymore. Shizuo smiled at Izayas honestly.

'So cute.' Shizuo thought to himself with a goofy smile on his face.

"S-Stop looking at me like that dammit!" Izaya snapped making Shizuo smile wider. Izaya cursed under his breath blushing.

"Anyway... can we eat now...?" Izaya asked changing the subject like always. Shizuo nodded still smiling and letting Izaya get up. Izaya grabbed the take out box and walked towards his kitchen mumbling something to himself. Shizuo smiled.

_'Maybe this isn't so bad.'_ Shizuo thought to himself the goofy smile still plastered on his face.

* * *

**_Awww, shizu-chan and Izaya are so cute._**

**_I wanna get atleast 6 reviews on this chapter or else no smut for you._**

**_New drawing. Again, ask for some Shizaya art, gimmi poses and i'll try to draw em :D_**

**_http : / / breebbreakdance . deviantart . com / # / d4z4buw_**


	7. Be'Lie've

**_Hey guys! Okay so this chapter was honestly a huge pain in my buttox! It's super long, longest thing i have typed i swear! and oh my god i was losing my will to write it but here it is! Now it's gonna get pretty sexy in here so take out your cameras okay~!_**

* * *

The past 2 months seemed to fly by to the two. They were now with each other pretty much everyday. Izaya was honestly surprised how easy it was for the two to get along after all those years of pure hatred. Izaya knew he would soon win his game. He could practically feel Shizuos feeling even tho he was trying to cover them up. It was cute how hard he tried. Izaya decided it was time to take his prize.

Izaya took out his phone and called his protozoan.

"_Nani?" _the blondes voice asked.

"Really Shizu-chan, not even a '_Hello Iza-chaaan.'_ or something cute like that?" Izaya asked teasingly with a coy smile.

"_I've never called you that before so no..."_

"Shizu-chan's no fun, boo." Izaya fake pouted at the phone even tho the blonde couldn't see it.

"_Don't pout, your face will freeze like that one day."_ Shizuo said with a chuckle.

"I'm not pouting." Izaya lied puffing out his cheeks. _It's like the blonde knew!_

"_Of course you're not. Anyway, what is it?"_

"Ne, Shizu-chan~! You busy Friday?" Izaya asked in a singsong voice.

"_Izaya, you know the answer to that..."_ Shizuo answered with a sigh, but Izaya knew he was smiling.

"I know~! But I still like to ask! Well since you don't work, come over at 9 o'clock sharp! Okay?" Izaya sang.

"_What are we gonna do? And why so late?"_ Shizuo asked his eyebrows furrowed together and frowned slightly.

"Now, now, Shizu-chan don't frown, It might freeze like that." Izaya mocked Shizuo teasingly.

"_Ha, ha. Yeah, you got me. But why so late?" _Shizuo repeated the question.

"It's a secret~!" Izaya sang.

"Ja ne~!"

"_Wait, izay-"_ _-click-_

"Tch, he hung up." Shizuo stared at his phone confused.

'What is he planning?' Shizuo asked himself shoving his phone back in his pocket. He sighed and looked up at the sky. The last 3 times he said it was a secret Shizuo ended up somehow embarrassed or with a bow and in a dress. He sighed again. Guess he'll find out when Friday comes.

_**Pause**_

_**Lets explain the bow and dress, yes?**_

Izaya dragged Shizuo to some department stores to buy new clothes. Izaya said something about getting bored of the usual thing and wanted to try new things on. Even tho Shizuo found this rather girly of Izaya he didn't say anything instead regretfully agreed. When they got to the department store all he saw was Izaya grabbing a bunch of clothes. Shizuo wasn't even sure if Izaya himself knew what he was grabbing. The next thing Shizuo knew he was being dragged to the changing room. He watched Izaya dump the mountain of clothes on the floor of the dressing room.

"is that all for you?" the blonde asked eying the pile on the floor.

"No silly, I got things for you too! Things I think would look good!" Izaya said cheerfully going through the clothes and taking out a light blue with some weird white spiral design all over it and handed it to Shizuo.

"Try it on!" Izaya said cheerfully, Shizuo could swear he looked like a puppy how excited he was.

Shizuo took it from Izaya and began to change, he stopped when he noticed Izaya hadn't left.

"Isn't one person at a time in the dressing room?" Shizuo asked staring at Izaya.

Izaya blinked confused then smirked.

"What's wrong Shizu-chan? Embarrassed?" Izaya asked teasingly.

"No... Just, why are you still here when I'm changing?" The blonde asked with a blush.

"Psh, I've seen you shirtless before silly. Plus, we're both guys so unless you grew boobs in the last couple of hours I ain't leaving." Izaya said with a determined smile.

Shizuo sighed and continued changing, he slid on the blue shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. He blinked confused. He looked pretty good. He turned to look at Izaya who had a victorious smile on.

"I knew you'd look good in blue." Izaya said with a warm smile.

Shizuo blushed and looked away. "W-Whatever..." Shizuo said trying to sound calm, he took a deep breath and looked back at Izaya who was already sliding into a crimson red shirt with the same spiral design but his was back instead of white. Izaya stood up and walked up next to Shizuo standing in front of the mirror with him.

"We look good, and we match!" Izaya squealed.

Shizuo nodded with a light blush, he liked these moments they were nice.

"So what else did you get?" Shizuo asked sliding out of the shirt. Izaya smiled "It's a secret! But you'll see soon enough!" Izaya teased walking to the pile of clothes.

"Fine.. What's next?" Shizuo asked with a sigh and Izaya smiled.

_Victory_

A few outfits later Izaya pulled out what looked like a rather large white baggy t-shirt from the now smaller pile. Shizuo blinked at it. "Uhm, isn't that just a little to big?" Shizuo asked under exaggerating. Izaya shook his head and smiled, "Nope! It's suppose to be baggy! I'll help you since it is kinde of big tho! Since it goes on like a shirt go 'Banzai!'" Izaya said lifting his hands up. Shizuo stared at izaya a lil irritated. 'Why is he treating me like a child?' Shizuo asked himself, he sighed and raised his arms towards Izaya. Izaya slid the cloth on him, Shizuo felt the shirt stop a little under his knees.

"Izaya, this is way to bi-ow!" Shizuo groaned a little when he felt Izaya pull on his hair slightly and put something in it. Shizuo turned to the mirror. "Izaya this is way to b-" Shizuo froze when he saw himself. He had a white dress on and a white bow on his head. He was speechless processing it then snapped, he rapidly turned to look at Izaya. "What the he-gah!" He was blinded by a flash of a camera. Izaya took a picture with his phone.

"Awww, Shizu-chan, you look so cute!" Izaya cooed.

Shizuo blinked confused at Izaya for a few moment then snapped, "I-ZA-YA-KUN!" he screamed as loud as he could.

In the end, Shizuo ended up buying it. Since he ended up ripping it to shreds after all.

_**Explained.**_

_**Fast forward.**_

_**Play.**_

Shizuo walked down the hallway of the floor Izayas apartment was on, he stopped in front of izayas door and took out his phone and looked at the time.

8:57

_'Should I wait the 3 minutes? He did say sharp.' _Shizuo told himself.

When it hit 8, he opened Izayas door with the spare key the raven gave him a week ago.

"Yo, I'm here." said the blonde loudly closing the door. He leaned down to take off his shoes.

"Shizu-chan~!" Izaya said in a sing song voice, Shizuo could feel Izaya was bouncing towards him.

"Hey." Shizuo said not looking up, he took of his shoes and stood up.

"what's u-..." Shizuo froze when he looked at Izaya. The raven was wearing a pink frilly apron with a cartoon bear on the front. Shizuo blinked a few times trying to sink in the image in front of him.

"I-Izaya, what..?" Shizuo was at loss for words, it's not that the apron shocked him, no it was that the apron was the only thing the raven had covering him.

"You like my apron?" Izaya asked pulling on the apron like a dress trying to show it off.

"Y-Yeah-No-Wait! Why are you wearing an apron?" Shizuo finally asked

"uh, I was cooking, duh." Izaya answered with a shrug.

"I mean, why are you wearing an apron and nothing else?" Shizuo asked more firmly.

"Maybe it's not the only thing, what if I'm wearing boxers underneath?" Izaya said teasingly.

"Oh.. D-Do you?" Shizuo asked a little relieved.

"Nope." Izaya answered with an innocent smile and Shizuo could feel his face drop.

_How can Izaya be so shameless sometimes?_

"Oh!" Izaya gasped, "I have to go check on dinner, it's almost done! Come on Shizu-chan." The raven giggled turning around and bouncing towards the kitchen. Shizuo noticed Izayas back side.

_'Oh god... He wasn't lying.' _

Izayas perfect pale as was practically calling out to him bouncing away. Shizuo didn't know what to do, should he follow Izaya? He's sure if he followed Izaya he wouldn't be able to help himself from touching Izaya. Should he leave, say something came up at the last minute? Shizuo nodded, he came to a decision, but before he could even turn around to escape Izayas voice froze him on the spot.

"Shizu-chan~! If you even try to leave, I'll be really mad~!" Izaya sing sang in a cheerful tone.

"So come to the kitchen. Now." Izaya demanded in a not so cheerful tone this time. Shizuo swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath and started walking towards the kitchen. He stopped in front of the kitchen and took a deep breath preparing himself. He walked into the kitchen just intime to see Izaya lean down in front of the oven giving Shizuo a full view of Izayas rear.

'S-Shit!' Shizuo mentally cursed diverting his view elsewhere. Izaya noticed and smirked at shizuo trying so hard not to look.

"Ne, Shizu-chan. You like strawberries and sweets right?" Izaya asked standing up straight slowly. Shizuo looked back at Izaya, no words could be formed in his mind so he just nodded awkwardly.

"Good." the raven smiled, he walked over to his fridge.

"Why?" Shizuo managed to ask with out cracking his voice, he silently patted himself in the back for that.

"Cause I baked you a cake, that's why." Izaya said with a light smile, he pulled out a small cake with white frosting and whole strawberries topping it. Izaya grabbed one of the strawberries and slathered it in the cool icing.

"Will you taste it Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked walking towards Shizuo, his eyes never leaving him. Shizuo nodded slowly, he was in a daze all and everything he saw was a seductive Izaya. The raven smiled and placed the strawberry between his lips, barely biting it just holding it in place. Without a second thought Shizuo leaned in and took a bite of the strawberry, then a second and third bite and finally all that was there was Izayas lips covered in the icing. Shizuo leaned in further and pressed his lips against Izayas kissing him, tasting the icing on his lips.

"it's the sweetest thing I've ever had...Izaya..." Shizuo whispered into Izayas lips, it made Izaya shiver.

They locked lips again for a longer kiss, after a vicious tongue fight they parted for air.

"S-Shizuo..." Izaya said in little gasps, Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya and hugged him tightly.

"Hey... Didn't you have something in the oven?" The blonde asked looking at the oven.

Izaya looked up Shizuo with surprised eyes then started laughing.

"Hahah, N-No! It was-heheh-Just an excuse to bend down." Izaya admitted and even tho he was laughing his face was flushed.

Shizuo chuckled "You really are a devious one." he pressed his lips on Izayas again.

Izaya kissed back, he tried to hold back his grin.

_'Oh, you have no idea.'_

* * *

Izaya laid on his back on the kitchen floor a moaning mess, Shizuos fingers slid in and out of him stretching his small hole. Shizuo gave Izayas cock a slow pump and increased speed little by little.

"A-Ah! Shi~Shizu-chan!" Izaya gasped.

Shizuo took the tip of Izayas member into his mouth and sucked on it gently causing Izayas back to arch of the floor with a long moan. Shizuo sucked on Izaya and watched as his fingers disappeared in and out of Izaya. He was mesmerized by the beautiful pink hole taking them in and welcoming his fingers.

"S-Shizuo! Sto-op staring you p-perv!" Izaya managed to squeak. Shizuo looked up at Izayas flushed face, when their eyes made contact Izaya flinched and covered his face with his forearm. Shizuo smiled and pulled away from Izayas member, he kept stroking it it as he licked his lips. He tasted the icing from the cake. He looked on top of the table where the cake was left. He stretched his hand towards the cake and dipped his fingers in the icing covering them well in the cold frosting. Izaya noticed Shizuos hand, "S-Shizuo, what are y-ah! C-cold!" Izaya shivered and flinched as the cold icing was spread on his entrance.

"Sorry, just deal with it for the moment." Shizuo said in an apologetic tone, he slid his finger inside Izayas entrance covering his inner walls in the icing making Izaya shiver.

_'D-deal with it he says... Jerk.'_ Izaya thought then felt his lower half being lifted and turned, Izaya followed his lower half and turned onto his stomach, he got on all fours.

"H-Hey, what ar-_Ah!_ Wha-_Ah!_" Izaya moaned as Shizuo slid 2 fingers; his index finger from both hands, and stretched Izayas entrance.

"I can see inside you, it's pretty and pink. Did you know that?" Shizuo asked pulling on his fingers a little stretching him more.

"_Ahh!"_ Izaya moaned as his hole was being stretched open, his face crimson red at Shizuos words and actions.

He slid his fingers out of Izaya, he placed one hand on Izayas thigh and lifted Izayas ass higher. He spread Izayas cheeks with his free hand and pressed his face in between his cheeks and giving Izayas hole a long lick.

_'Sweet.' _Shizuo thought as he licked up the icing.

Izaya was in shock, he couldn't form words, what could he say? Shizuo was licking him _THERE._

_'O-Oh god! The dumb caveman! H-How could he, so embarrassing!'_ Izaya thought as moans and gasps escaped his lips. He pressed his face in his forearms trying to hide.

_'P-Please be done soon, why is he li-' "AH!"_ Izaya gasped, he raised his head with a jump. Shizuo had slid his tongue inside.

"N-No! St-Stop! N-No more!" Izaya squeaked looking at Shizuo over his shoulder, he was so embarrassed he could die. Shizuo just slid his tongue out, a string of saliva was left.

"Does it feel bad?" Shizuo asked concerned. Izaya didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything. Shizuo sighed.

"Maybe this was a bad Idea Izaya..." Shizuo said quietly releasing Izayas thigh lowering him slowly.

"I'll stop and leav-""No!" Izaya interrupted holding on to Shizuos pant leg.

Izaya stayed in the same position not letting Shizuo move.

"I-It... It doesn't feel bad..." Izaya admitted blushing furiously, hell he could be as red as a strawberry, but he continued talking. "I-It feels odd.. Strange... But not bad... It's j-just... Really..." Izaya stopped, taking a deep breath.

"What?" Shizuo asked attentively.

"It's embarrassing okay?" Izaya squeaked loudly halfheartedly glaring at Shizuo over his shoulder.

Shizuo blinked, then realized this is a rather embarrassing position. Izaya on all fours, His ass faced towards him and here he was making out with Izayas entrance. I guess he does sound embarrassing.

"So... You don't want to stop?" Shizuo asked, wanting to make sure before continuing. Izaya shook his head.

"Good, then prepare yourself..." Shizuo smiled with new found determination, and that was;To send Izaya in an ecstasy high of pleasure that he wouldn't even be able to talk back.

"what-!_AHH!_" Izaya was cut off by a loud moan, Shizuo not only did he push his tongue inside Izaya as far as it could but he began sucking on his hole. Shizuo grabbed on to Izayas member and began stroking it.

_'Y-You pervert!'_ Izaya screamed in his head his mind was turning to mush. Shizuo gave a rather hard suck and a fast stroke and Izaya shudder a loud moan as he came onto his kitchen floor. His whole body gave tiny shivers and shudders. He could no longer feel his thighs or knees, if it wasn't for the blonde holding him up in place he could of collapsed on the floor already. Shizuo pulled away with a 'pop', he lowered Izaya down slowly. Izayas legs trembled and wiggle, before they caved in Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izayas waist and pulled him up to his feet, then proceeded to pick up Izaya princess style.

Izaya was still in a daze due to his orgasm, the afterglow was wonderful, all he knew is he was being carried. He rested his head on the blondes shoulder. Shizuo opened a door and walked in, he laid Izaya down on the black king size bed, it took a moment but Izaya registered this was his bedroom.

Shizuo stared at the pale body laying on the black sheets which just emphasized him more. Izayas chest was raising up and down, his body was covered with bite marks and hickeys which marked Izayas as his. This was like his dreams, this just didn't feel right, but it felt natural. The blonde took out his blue tinted shades from his vest pocket and set them on Izayas nightstand, undid his bow tie tossing it on the floor and began to unbutton his vest and shirt. He slid them of and dropped them on the floor, forgotten. He unbuckled his belt and slid it off as well. He climbed onto the bed, and stopped in front of Izaya taking in the image again.

"Are you sure you can do this, Izaya?" Shizuo asked once more. He really didn't want to force Izaya like he did before. Izaya bit his bottom lip lightly and nodded blushing. Shizuo nodded and started undoing his pants, he unzipped his pants and before he could slide them off Izaya leaned in tugging at them along with Shizuos Boxers. Izaya freed the monster from its confinements and Shizuo gasped.

Izaya stared at the blondes member and started stroking it. _'I-Is he bigger than last time?'_ Izaya asked himself.

"I-Izaya.." Shizuo groaned as Izaya continued to stroke Shizuo. The raven took a deep breath and gave Shizuos manhood and long lick. He swirled his tongue on the tip teasing the slit. _'I can't possibly fit all of it in my mouth.. S-So.. Just half at least.' _Izaya told himself. Izaya slid as much as he could of Shizuo with out choking. Izaya began to bob his head up and down. Shizuo moaned at the warm and wet feeling of Izayas mouth. Shizuos hips involuntary started bucking forcing more of him inside Izayas mouth. Little over half of it fit before it started hitting the back of his throat hard.

It hurt.

Izaya closed an eye in pain, This hurt his jaw. Shizuo was too big to fit all of him in his mouth, then he shivered just thinking. If this was to big for his mouth, how could his small hole take in this monstrous thing?

Would it hurt?

Would it feel good?

And what honestly worried him, would he break?

Shizuo groaned and grabbed on to the sides of the raves head. "S-Sorry...!" He said frantically then plunged the rest of his manhood as deep as he could into Izayas throat causing Izayas vision to blur and his eyes to roll in the back of his head in pleasure and pain. Shizuo winced and pulled out quickly when he felt like he would come. Izaya gasped for air once Shizuo pulled out. Tears streamed down Izayas cheeks, drool on the side of his mouth and eyes glint with lust. Such a wanton look, it was amazing. Shizuo pushed Izaya on the bed gently, and grabbed Izayas ankles. He placed them on his shoulders and positioned himself in between Izayas legs. He aligned his member in front of Izayas entrance and took a deep breath. He stopped and looked up Izayas face. He looked scared, but not terrified. This was clearly the ravens first time. Shizuo leaned in pushing Izayas legs closer to him making him whimper a little. He placed small kisses along Izayas jaw line.

"Shh, it's okay... I'll be gentle don't worry..." Shizuo said trying to relax Izaya. The raven nodded and slowly wrapped his thin pale arms around Shizuos neck. Shizuo was a little amazed and Izayas flexibility but decided not to say anything. He kissed Izayas forehead and pulled Izaya closer to him making him sit on his lip. He lifted the raven up slightly positioning him him.

Shizuo grabbed on to Izayas ass for better hold and spread Izayas ass cheeks for better access. He pressed the tip of his member against the warm entrance. "Okay..." He said taking a deep breath then began to slowly lower Izaya onto his member. The tip of Shizuos member slid in stretching Izaya. Shizuo felt Izaya stiffen in his hold.

"S-Shizuo..!" Izayas gasped, his breath hitched and his grip on Shizuo tightened "_Ngg..!"_ . The blonde whispered _'it's okay, slowly slowly.'_ into Izayas ear and rubbed small circles on Izaya back trying to sooth him. Izaya trembled and tried hard to relax. Shizuo continued to lower Izaya down as he did slow small thrusts up. Shizuo sheath himself inside Izaya almost completely, he had maybe 2 inches left. With one more slow thrust he slid himself in another inch, but with the inch Izaya dug his nails into Shizuos back hard.

"A-_Ahh_! S-Shizuo! It-It hurts!" Izaya cried into the blondes shoulders. Izaya felt like he was being split in half, his insides torn, being forced open to welcome the brute.

Shizuo noticed Izayas pained cries and stop thrusting forward this must the limit, he wouldn't dare push the rest in. He kissed Izayas temple and continued to sooth him.

"There, there... It's okay, I won't move anymore okay...? Let me know when your ready..." the blonde whispered into the ravens ear.

Izaya shivered and tried to even his breath trying to adjust to the feeling of being completely full and stretched to who knows how far. Shizuo in the other hand was trying his hardest not to move, being surrounded by such warm with out moving would drive him crazy.

After a few minutes the burning paint subside and Izaya felt like he was ready, but he didn't know how to voice it. He was too embarrassed and he could tell Shizuo was trying hard the too move. The blonde had his eyes closed trying to relax but his breathing was a little uneven. Instead of voicing he was ready he used Shizuos shoulders for support and lifted himself up, he felt Shizuos cock slid out of him slowly making him whimper then let himself slide back down of the shaft. Izaya gasped cried out, going back in still hurt a little but it was a bit more pleasant.

"Ngg!" Shizuo groaned in pleasure at the sudden movement.

"A-Are you ready for me to move?" Shizuo asked quietly, and Izaya nodded letting out small gasps.

The blonde nodded and pulled out a little only to thrust back in, Izaya gasped. It started out slow, until the blonde finally found a rhythm and started gaining speed, finally hearing Izayas moans instead of cries. The blonde smiled and undid Izayas arms around his neck and pushed Izaya on the bed as gently as possibly, with him still sheathed inside of the raven.

"Sh-Shizuo...?" Izaya whimpered confused in a daze.

"Shh, Don't worry..." The blonde said leaning down kissing Izayas jaw line.

"I'll make you feel good.." with that he started thrusting into Izaya again.

"AH! Sh-Shizu-ahh!" Izaya moaned loudly as the blonde continued to slam himself in and out of him.

Instead of small thrusts, he started to gain more confidence and become bolder, he pulled almost all the way out only leaving the head of his cock inside the informant; then thrust his hips burring almost his whole length. He still tried to keep the half inch that was left of his length out of it. He didn't want to hurt Izaya by trying to go deeper, Izaya did say it hurt. Shizuos eyes wondered Izayas body, the pale skin was coated with a thin line of sweat that made his skin shine. The ravens face was flushed, his eyes were glazed with lust and pleasure.

_'T-This doesn't hurt anymore-Ah!... I-It feels Ah~mazing!'_ the informant thought to himself, his moans escaped his throat with every thrust. The raven could feel Shizuo change angles every couple thrusts, like he's searching for something.

_'Shit.. W-Where is it?'_ the blonde asked himself, where was that spot that made Izaya scream his head of with pleasure. He change his angle once more, _'Where is-'"_A-_Ahh!"_ Izaya screamed and arched his back in pleasure. Shizuo was a little surprised but then he realized it.

_'Found it.'_ he smirked at this.

"O-Oh! Th-_There!"_ Izaya moaned.

"Where?" Shizuo asked pulling out teasingly, then pushed back in slamming the head of his cock into Izayas prostate hard, _"Here?"_

The raven arched his back once more with a scream, he was losing himself in the pleasure.

_'S-Shit! W-Why didn't we do this ages ago?'_ Izaya screamed in his head.

"M-More! Sh-Shizuo! H-Harder! Deep-Deeper!" Izaya cried out for more. He needed more, this was like a drug and it was numbing his sense, all he knew is he needed more and more.

"D-Deeper?" Shizuo asked a little alarmed, he was scared of hurting Izaya to go any deeper. That's the reason he didn't push himself in completely. But now he wants more? And deeper?

"Y-Yes! O-Oh god, deeper!" Izaya moaned, he wrapped his arms around Shizuos neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was sloppy, it was wet and messy, but he loved it.

"Okay..." Shizuo breathed out harshly. He pulled out almost completely again only leaving the very tip in.

_'Here it goes.'_ he told himself, and with a hard swift thrust slammed his whole member into Izaya. all the way to the hilt. Izaya screamed loudly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, his mouth gaped open gasping and drooling. _'Ah! He-he's so deep inside, we wasn't all the way in befor-AH!' _the raven moaned, each thrust interrupting his thoughts. _'H-He's inside me rec-rectum... So-So deep...!'_ Izaya whimpered to himself.

"H-Harder! Put your st-strength to good use!" Izaya demanded in a moan, Shizuo smirked and did as he was told and slammed himself in even harder hitting the abused prostate over and over again.

"Y-Yes! Oh g-god! So good!" moaned the informant, he squirmed as he felt himself melt into the bed. Never in his dreams would he ever thought being fucked into the mattress by Shizuo would feel this Amazing.

Shizuos hands left Izayas hips and slid up to Izayas chest twisting pink perk numbs.

"Ah..Ahh.." Izaya moaned, he never thought his nipples would be this sensitive either, but it's Shizuo doing it. The brute always seems to surprise him no matter what. The blonde leaned and nuzzled his head into Izayas neck. Shizuo ran his tongue down Izayas neck and started to suck and nip at the flesh.

"Nngg.. Ahh... S-Shizu-chaan..." Izaya moaned, the blonde watched the pale skin, the marks he once made had faded. He needed to mark his territory again. After a few hard sucks, rough licks and playful bites Izayas collar and neck were covered with red marks. Shizuo smiled at this.

Shizuo slid one hand down to Izayas weeping cock and began stroking it causing Izaya to Shudder a rough moan.

_'Th-This is too much... I-I'm gonna cum soon..'_ Izaya told himself in a daze, he was too far gone to remember how to use his mouth or vocal cords, he was lucky he could form words in his head.

Shizuo timed his strokes with his thrusts and Izaya moaned louder, it was music to the blondes ears.

'This is better than my dreams...' the blonde smiled at Izayas face, eyes rolling to the back of his head with every thrusts, his mouth gaped open gasping. He was far gone.

Shizuo could feel his climax soon, even tho he wanted to go longer he knew it had to end soon.

After a few rough pumps Izaya mewled a loud moan and came hard, cum covered his stomach and chest, some even landed on his jaw. Izayas body was overwhelmed by his orgasms, his muscles tightened around Shizuos member and Shizuo groaned. After a dew frantic thrusts Shizuo shuddered a moan, Izayas name escaped his lips and he came filling the informant with his hot seed. Izaya let out a silent scream as he felt the hot sperm fill him, covering his raw insides. Shizuo fell on top of Izaya breathing heavily. The ravens body let out tiny shivers, he just laid there in his afterglow. Shizuo piked himself off Izaya lightly panting, supporting himself by his arms. He slowly pulled out of Izaya shuddering as the cool air hit his heated spent cock immediately missing the warmth of Izayas insides. The raven whimpered feeling Shizuo exit him, cum immediately started to dribble out of Izayas hole. Izaya could feel it dripping down his cheeks, he shuddered.

Shizuo stared at Izaya, and slowly wrapped his arms around the raven.

"Are you okay..?" asked the blonde still holding on to him. Izayas smiled, he could hear the concern in Shizuos voice. "Yes.. I'm fine.." the raven answered with a light smile.

Shizuo tightened his hold on Izaya.

"D-Does this mean... It's.. Your okay with it...?" Shizuo asked, you could hear the hopefulness in Shizuos voice and Izaya smirked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Izaya asked faking innocence.

"Izaya.. I.." Shizuo took a deep breath. "I think... I think I've fallen in love with you..." the blondes voice cracked, he could feel his face heat up.

Izaya paused.

_'I..I did it...'_ Izaya let out a giggle.

_'I won..'_

He could feel his chest feel all fuzzy and warm at the blondes words.

_'It's fuzzy.. It feels warm, I feel like smiling and never stopping... Is.. Is this what the greatest victory in the world feels like?'_ Izaya asked himself with a smile.

Shizuo waited for Izayas reaction not looking at him, he expected Izaya to reject him or accept, but instead... What he got was...

**Laughter.**

Shizuo looked up at Izaya, a twisted smirk decorated his face.

"I-Izaya...?" Shizuo asked confused.

"hahaha... T-This is perfect! Hahahaha!" Izaya said holding his stomach laughing. "The monster of Ikebukuro fell into my game!" Izaya laughed.

Shizuo felt all his blood being drained.

"What?" he whispered almost to himself.

"Please, did you think I'd honestly love you back? Pft." Izaya snorted.

"I must admit, you have a human side, but at the end of of the day you're still a monster... And that's all you'll ever be, just a monster." Izaya said pointing at Shizuo's chest. The smile never leaving Izayas face.

Shizuo didn't know what to say, what could he say? He just stared at the sheets of the bed lost.

"What... Just... happened..?' he asked himself.

"What's wrong? Nothing to say?" Izaya asked, he stretched his hand to run his fingers though the blonde hair he loved so much bu was stopped. Shizuo grasped Izaya wrist with a painful grip making Izaya wince. Shizuo let go of Izayas wrist and pushed it away. Before the raven could say anything Shizuo slid off the bed, he stood up and fixed his pants. He leaned down and grabbed his white button up and vest then proceeded to put them on.

Izaya stared at Shizuo getting dressed in silence.

Shizuo looked on the side of the bed and saw his bow tie, he grabbed it and harshly shoved it in his pocket.

"Aww, is Shizu-chan mad?" Izaya asked in a teasingly voice.

Shizuo stopped and turned his head slightly too look at Izaya, then turned to look forward away towards the exit.

"Honestly... Yes." Shizuo said calmly, he took a stop towards Izayas night stand and grabbed his blue shades that rested on the surface.

"Aw, don't be mad at m-""But." Shizuo interrupted Izaya, he slid his glasses on, "I'm not mad at you." Shizuo stated looking at Izaya, still calm.

"W-What?" Izaya asked confused.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. For trust you. For even believing for a second that you changed. I should have known. All your smiles, emotions, actions, and tears. All of them, fake. Am act. It was my fault for believing, for wanting to believe." Shizuo said turning around.

Stab.

'What was that?' Izaya asked himself as he stared at Shizuo.

"I should have known... It's not possible for fleas to love." the blonde whimpered loud enough for Izaya to hear.

Stab.

"The 'lie' in 'believe' really does mean something I guess..." the blonde mumbled.

Stab.

There is is again.

Izaya slowly looked down to his chest.

Izaya felt a sharp pain in his chest, it hurt. It was overwhelming. Like someone stabbed him in the chest or something. Like the feeling earlier but instead of being happy it hurt, it hurt so much. Why..?

He didn't like this feeling...

He slowly looked up at Shizuo seeing his back.

"We'll leave each other alone now.. For good." the blonde commented heading torwards the door of Izayas room.

Izaya had no words, for once in his life.

He was completely speechless.

"Hey.. You said your game earlier right..?" the blonde spoke again.

The raven froze.

"Izaya, this was just a game to you from the start, wasn't it? Well, I guess you won."

The last thing the tall blonde said before leaving the informants apartment. Those words made said informants stomach to churn.

"why... why is he such an unpredictable brute? Saying things as if they were gonna hurt me. Stupid. It was always a game."

"then why..." the raven whimpered quietly.

"Why did it hurt to see him leave...?"

After a few moments Izaya slid off his bed, there was no real feeling in his movemenets. He felt sluggish, tired, and lost. He wrapped the blanket around him to keep warm, he didn't care that it was stained at the moment. He made his way to the living room with slight hope that the blonde might still be there.

Nope.

The blonde was gone and the raven was left alone. Izaya slowly made his way to his couch and lazly sat down, he winced as a sharp pain went up his spine. He was still in pain, and sore. He looked at the chessboard infront of him that sat on the coffee table. He looked at the two kings, he lazly reached towards the black king.

_**'Well, I guess you won.'**_

The blondes words echoed in his head and he smiled sadly at the black king.

_'No... I didn't.'_

With a flick of his finger Izaya knocked the black king down, it rolled off the chessboard and on to the carpet.

The sound that fulled the quiet apartment was a sad whisper.

"Guess that's checkmate... Huh, Shizu-chan...?"

The white king was the only piece on the chessboard.

The winner.

_It wasn't me._

* * *

**_I wasn't joking when i said chap. 7 is where the hurt starts, lol. I hope you guys liked it i have up to chapter 9. I can't seem to write chapter 10 correctly. Writters block? But hofully i'll get a move on it._**

**_Reviwee~! 3_**

**_Also last chapter i had a lot of spelling errors, sorry, i was super out of it and my mouse is retarded. They all had errors in em but that was by far the worst lol, sorry. I fail, but i'll try to check the stories better before uploading them hahaha._**

**_Lol it changed Izayas name to Izaak. bahahaha That was funny._**

**_Izaya: NO it wasn't!_**

**_BB:Psh, it was so._**

**_Izaya:No._**

**_Shizuo: Yeah, it was._**

**_Izaya: You stay out of it dammit!_**

**_AGAIN. Give me ideas for Shizaya poses and i will draw em._**

**_My Deviantart is BreeBBreakDance exactly like mah pen name._**

**_Okay later. 3_**


	8. You're Drunk, But Not Heart Broken

**_Hey, so i uploaded faster then usual, yay, i still havn't been able to write chap 10. I just can't seem to write it down, i have it finished in my head i just gotta write it. Hopefull i'll get it down after chapter 9 ahahaha. Hope you guys like this._**

**_Also, i couln't think of a good name for this chapter, if you guys can give me a good one i'll change it._**

* * *

Izaya stared at the chessboard that sat on his coffee table. He lost at his own game. The other player didn't even know he was playing but he still lost. Even tho Shizuo said he won, even tho he did get the brute to fall for him and rejected him, and harshly insulted him throwing salt on the wounds... But he didn't get the satisfaction he thought he would, this was not a victory. He felt empty, lonely, and like he was missing something. He lost the game, and something that went even further than his game. He sighed and lowered his head slowly. It's been 4 days since he last saw Shizuo.

"Monster... Tell me... How should I feel?" He asked the white king that stood alone on the chessboard.

His solemn words went unanswered.

* * *

Shizuo sat in a park bench smoking quietly as he sunbathed

He was tired.

He hasn't been able to sleep well the past few days, he usually just lays there staring at the cealing. The only person who knows what happened is Celty. Tom and Vorona know something is wrong with the blonde but when they ask all they get is a poor excuse of how he couldn't sleep because it's been so loud.

Shizuo sighed and looked at his cigaret, he had just lit it not long ago. the ash that accumulated at the end fell on it's own. He dropped the cigaret and stomped on it. He didn't even feel like smoking. He got up and started walking away.

"Might as well be early for work."

* * *

_**That night.**_

Mikado ran down the dark streets of Ikebukuro. He was searching for Kida. They were at a party and Kida got drunk, some girls said that he had left. Mikado hurried after him,

Shizuo was waking home, it was late. He was even more tired and irritated. He stretched his sore muscles and his back popped in different places, a yawn escaped his mouth.

"That felt nice..." he said to himself.

_Thump_.

He stopped., he heard something fall behind him. He turned around and saw a small figure laying face down on the ground. Shizuo blinked and walked up to the body.

"Oi..." He leaned down and poked the boys shoulder. He wore blue jeans, a white hoodie and had blonde hair.

"Oi, you alive?" the taller blonde asked shaking tho boy lightly. No response. The boy looks like he's in his teens. Shizuo saw a bag next to the boy and searched it, he found a wallet and opened it. He found the boys school I.D.

"Kida... Masaomi, Raira Academy huh? That use to be Raijin, small world. No surprising tho." Shizuo said out to himself.

He looked back down to the passed out teen.

_'Tch, can't leave the brat here.'_ Shizuo told himself. He sighed, and shoved Kidas things back in his bag. He rolled Kida onto his back, and Shizuo scrunched up his nose.

_'He reeks of alcohol. Not the good kind either. Beer. Gross. Dumb kid.'_ He thought glaring at the teen. Shizuo hated beer, it's gross, bitter, and unsatisfying. He liked sweet alcohol drinks. He was very fond of Strawberry daiquiris.

He took a deep breath, "Up we go." he picked up Kida and draped him over his should like a sack of potatoes. "Man kid, you stink." He crouched down a little and picked up his bag and started walking towards his apartment.

* * *

Kida opened his eyes slowly in a daze.

"H-Huh? Wha...? he whispered to himself. He felt that he was being carried but can't remember why. The last thing he remembers was being at a party drinking trying to get Mikado to drink and get a little loose. Mikado... Oh crap, Mikado!

"M-Mikado?" Kida whispered. Kida heard a door open in front of him and the person holding him walked inside with him.

_'I-Is Mikado carrying me? Did I pass out? WHEN DID HE GET THIS STRONG?'_ Kida asked himself confused. He stared at the figure carrying him, it was to dark and he was still drowsy so all he saw was an outline. He tried to make out the outline but couldn't, he just assumed it was Mikado. He felt himself being lowered, then felt something soft underneath him. It felt like a couch? He felt the arms leave him and he panicked a little, he wrapped his arms around 'Mikado'.

"Mi-Mikado..?" Kida asked tiredly.

Before the other could respond Kida pulled himself closer and kissed him, he slipped his tongue into the surprised mouth.

"Mikado.." Kida whispered.

Shizuo was stunned for a moment then pulled the small blonde away.

"What the hell?" Shizuo spat at the younger boy, he rubbed his lips trying to erase Kidas germs.

Shizuo glared at the young blonde.

"M-Mikado...!" Kida repeated desperately trying to latch on to Shizuo once more.

"Kid, you should get your eyes _checked!"_ Shizuo yelled hitting Kidas head with his knuckles just hard enough to hurt, and snap the teen out of it.

"O-Ow!" Kida squealed and rubbed the top of his head.

"T-That hurt..." he said quietly, a tear forming in his eye. It did sober him up tho. Suddenly the lights turned on and it startled Kida. He looked around the room surprised.

"Huh? What?" he asked confused.

"As you can see..." Shizuo said out loud, Kida turned to look at him, he was leaning on a wall next to the light switch. "I'm not this 'Mikado' you kept calling for." he finished, and crossed with arms, and gave Kida a stern look.

_'Tch, bring the kid home and he molests my mouth. Pain in the ass.'_ the tall blonde thought with a sigh.

Kidas intoxicated brain finally processed who it was and fell back on the couch.

"S-Shizuo-san!" Kida blurted out surprised.

"Eh? You're surprised now. At least let me finish being surprised then you can have your turn." Shizuo said getting irritated. Kida blinked, and he remembered what he did. His eyes went wide, he covered his mouth with a blush.

_'I-I just kissed S-Shizuo Heiwajima!'_ Kida screamed in his head.

"S-Sorry!" Kida blurted out again bowing his head several times.

Shizuo sighed.

"Calm down kid, I ain't gonna kill you." Shizuo said running his hand thought his blonde hair with a sigh.

"U-uh.. Uhm... Wh-Where are we?" Kida asked looking around nervously It was a small room, it had a hallway, and he could see a kitchen in another room. The couch was small, just for 2 people; color brown. There was a small coffee table with an empty ashtray on it. A small TV. Clearly he was in someones living room. It was small, but nice.

"I said calm down." Shizuo said flopping down on the couch next to Kida.

"I found you you laying on the ground when I was walking home. You reeked of _alcohol_, you're clearly drunk and you're _smart_ enough to carry your high school I.D with you. Idiot. Couldn't leave a drunk, unconscious high school kid just laying there. Lucky it was me and not a cop. You'd spend the night with the police." Shizuo chuckled.

"O-Oh... R-Right..." Kida laughed nervously. He was right, if he was found by the police he would of definitively had some explaining to do.

"S-Sorry for troubling you." Kida said looking at floor still feeling nervous.

Shizuo yawned.

"whatever kid. Don't mention it, ever. By the way, you're phone was ringing like crazy earlier." Shizuo said standing up. "It was the 'Mikado' you were oh so desperately calling for." Shizuo teased and Kida blushed. "I answered and told him I found you, and that you were fine just you know... Drunk and passed out." Shizuo said walking disappearing into a hallway.

"You best call him." Shizuos voice could still be heard from another room.

"O-Oh, yes. Thank you." Kida squeaked and went through his bag, he took out his phone and dialed Mikados number.

"M-Mikado?" Kida said a little embarrassed.

"_Masaomi-kun! Are you okay?"_ Mikado asked concerned.

"Yes, yes. Hahaha, sorry for making you worry..." Kida answered cheerfully.

"_Masaomi-kun! Don't act so care free! You scared me half to death! I was running all over searching for you!"_ Mikado screamed.

"S-Sorry..." Kida apologized feeling guilty.

Mikado sighed in relief.

"_I'm just glad Shizuo-san found you and answered telling me you were okay. It sure was nice of him."_

"Uh, y-yeah." Kida nodded with a light smile.

"_I'm glad you're okay."_ Mikado said sounding happy which made Kidas smile even wider.

"Y-Yeah, thank you for worrying about me. And sorry again." Kida said blushing a little.

Shizuo stood leaning against a wall watching Kida. He saw himself in that same position, when he use to talk to Izaya on the phone, he'd have that same goofy smile on. He gritted his teeth fighting the pain in his chest.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow.. Bye." Kida said and hung up. Kida turned and saw Shizuo staring furiously at the floor.

"U-Um... Shizuo-san." Kida spoke snapping the blonde out of it.

"Hmm?" Shizuo hummed in response looking up at Kida.

"Uhm, thank you for calling Mikado, and for picking me up." Kida finally said with a meek smile.

"Ah, no problem. You feel better after talking with you friend?" Shizuo asked pulling himself off the wall.

"Y-Yeah." Kida nodded with a bright smile. Shizuo smiled at that.

" He's special to you huh?" Shizuo asked tilting his head to the side with one of those heart stopping Shizuo smiles. Kida gaped surprised at Shizuos smile.

Was this really Shizuo Heiwajima? The _**Monster**_ of Ikebukuro? Guess he isn't really a monster, just bad temper... He looked so calm, not scary.. Nice... Hell, handsome, even hot. Kida felt his cheeks heat up and nodded slowly.

"Ah, that's good to know, it's always good to have someone special." Shizuo said turning around, he leaned down and picked up a red blank it and dropped it on Kidas head.

"H-Huh?" Kida pulled the blanket out of him, and stared at it confused. He looked up the older blonde confused. Shizuo started walking away.

"You can stay here for tonight. I'm not heartless enough to kick you out, it's around 12 am almost 1, and you reek of alcohol and just cause you sobered up a little doesn't mean you're not drunk. Just leave in the morning." Shizuo said, he began walking out of the living room but stopped when he was about to turn off the lights.

"Oi... Just a word of advice..." Shizuo said calmly not turning to look at Kida.

Kida looked at the ex-bartenders back.

"It's a good thing to fall in love... Just be careful who you fall for.." Shizuo said with a sigh.

"You might end up _breaking_ your legs falling for them, and they might _kick_ you when your down." Shizuo said tightening his fist a little. Kida noticed it.

"S-Shizuo-san...?" Kida said quietly.

"But, that's just my advice. It's up to you to listen or not." Shizuo said turning around with a forced smile.

"Night kid." Shizuo turned off the lights and disappeared into the darkness. Kida just sat in the darkness for a few moment just thinking. He slowly laid down on the couch and covered himself with the blanked.

_'I wonder... Did Shizuo-san have a bad experience with love..?'_ Kida asked himself suddenly curious. Either way, Shizuos words inspired Kida, he decided to tell Mikado how he felt. He would rather do it now then later. He decided tomorrow would be a new day.

He was gonna do it.

* * *

**_T^T I honestly felt so sad when i wrote the kicking part, lol. And i know short chapter, that's why i updated quite fast hahaha._**

**_Reviweee, or you won't see pissy Izaya. He totally goes through the 5 stages of greef hahahaha, kinde of. xD_**

**_Moodyizaya! yeah!_**

**_Shizuo: Soo... Evereyday izaya?_**

**_Izaya: I aint moody... Caveman._**

**_Shizuo: Oh right, just bipolar._**

**_BB: Don't make war, make looove._**

**_Both: STFU..._**

**_BB: . . . Well then... Anyway revieww~!_**


	9. I'm Not Jealous

**_Hey, new update. Yay._**

* * *

Kida rand down the streets of Ikebukuro, happy to be alive. He was full of energy and glee. Shizuos words had inspired him to tell Mikado how he felt, it was either all or nothing. He was scared but decided it's best to get it over than let it build up more over time. So he told Mikado how he felt about him regardless that fear. And he was happy he did. The raven boy was shocked but his reaction was so precious to Mikado. He was trying to speak but no words came out, his face and ears were red so all poor Mikado did was nod. He accepted Kidas feelings and returned them. He was on top of the words today! Nothing could bring him down! Nothing! Not even-

_Ring_.

He suddenly stopped with a slight jolt. Oh His phone, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. His smiled dropped and frowned at the screen.

_Izaya._

Kida sigh, then shook his head rapidly.

No! Not even Izaya could bring him down! He nodded looking up at the sky determined with fire in his eyes. He flipped his phone open with a smile.

"Hello~!" he greeted in a cheerful tone.

"_Well, someone is happy."_ Izaya responded sounding intrigued.

"Of course, the greatest most wonderful thing in the world happened to me! But, now that you called I'm reminded that you are alive somewhere and it upsets me greatly~! So what do I owe this dreadful call?" Kida asked, still cheerfully.

"_Aw, I'm hurt. Anyway. I need you to come by to my place. I got a job."_ Izaya told Kida, he didn't ask. He pretty much commanded.

Kida raised an eyebrow, "And if I refuse?"

Izaya chuckled, _"Will you?"_

Kida sighed.

"No, cause you'll probably pick at me like a _vulture,_ which you are." Kida answered dreadfully, he didn't wanna ruin his happiness.

"_Good call, hurry now."_ Izaya said hanging up.

Kida sighed and started walking towards Shinjuku, he dragged his feet, he really didn't want to go. Suddenly Mikado came to his mind, and smiled.

Kida arrived at Izayas apartment, he knocked on his door. A few seconds passed and the door was opened by Namie. He walked in. Izaya was sitting on his chair watching Kida with a smile. Kida walked up to his desk and sat in the chair in front of it staring right back at Izaya.

"So, what's the job?" Kida asked, he just got here but was ready to leave.

"So forward." Izaya teased, he picked up his coffee cup ad took a sip. Kida just narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, fine. Your job is to sit there and answer my questions." Izaya said with a smile setting the coffee cup down.

"Questions?" Kida asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I haven't been in Ikebukuro for a few days. I just wanted to know how things are. Anything new? Has anyone in specific caused mayhem and chaos or wreaked havoc across Ikebukuro?" Izaya asked with a smile.

"So, you're Basically asking me how Shizuo-san is doing?" Kida cut to the point.

Izaya just kept smiling.

"No, just curious if he's snapped." Izaya corrected.

_'Stupid Kida, just answer the damn question.'_ Izaya thought to himself resting his head on his palm keeping his happy mask on.

Kida simply shook his head.

"If you're so curious why don't you go yourself and find out." Kida said crossing his arms.

Izaya dropped his smile, and just stared at Kida.

"Just _answer_ the damn question Kida." Izayas words were quiet and cold.

Kida blinked surprised.

_'Well, this is odd... Izaya rarely shows anger... Actually, he barely shows emotion, I honestly thought he had none.'_ Kida thought, he was a little taken back by this.

"Nothing has happened, Shizuo-san has been keeping a low profile lately. Probably cause a certain someone hasn't been bothering him."Kida answered staring at Izaya with an apathetic face.

Izaya 'tched.

"Is that all?" Kida asked.

"Yeah... You can go, I'll send you your pay." Izaya said waving his hand in a 'shoo' motion.

Kida rolled his eyes and stood up, he turned to leave then stopped.

"Hey, speaking of Shizuo-san... I figured I should ask you since you pretty much know everything about Shizuo-san." Kida said turning back too look at Izaya.

"Hmm?" Izaya hummed taking a sip from his coffee.

"I was with Shizuo-san yesterday..." Kida started explaining.

Izaya paused and looked at Kida. Izaya blinked honestly surprised.

_'Kida was with... Shizu-chan?' _Izaya repeated in his head. He raised an eyebrow letting Kida know he was interested.

"Go on." the raven said.

"Uh, well... It's hard to explain, but, well, he took me to his apartment last night and I was able to stay the night." Kida explained with a meek smile.

_**Stab**_.

Izaya blinked confused.

"What?" Izaya said unwillingly, he didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Uh yeah, it was surprising honestly, he was being real nice hahaha.." Kida said with a chuckle.

_**Stab.**_

_'What the hell?'_ Izaya asked himself.

_'There's that pain again, he's not even here but... There it is...' _Izaya thought gripping on to his shirt trying not to show his hurt.

Kida paused trying to explain that he got wasted, Shizuo found him passed out, that he thought Shizuo was Mikado and pretty much totally assaulted his mouth. He blushed remembering the kiss and Shizuos smile. Izaya noticed Kidas blush Immediately. Kida shook his head and slapped his keeps a few times trying to not blush.

"A-Anyway! I wanted to know, is there anything in specific that Shizuo-san really likes?" Kida asked smiling, his cheeks a little red from the slaps.

Izaya narrowed his eyes almost glaring at Kida.

Seeing Kida all blushy, and embarrassed about Shizuo, _HIS_ Shizuo really pissed him off. His mind was wondering to awful things.

_'Shizuo took him. To his apartment. Let him stay the night. And now. Kidas all blushy and asking what Shizuo likes? What the hell?'_

"Why do you want to know?" Izaya asked, his face a smile but his words, laced with venom,.

"Uhm, well... Yesterday... It's hard and embarrassing to explain... But thanks to him, I'm in a wonderful relationship, and it's all thanks to him actually. So I wanted to get him something." Kida explained.

He scratched the side of his face feeling a little nervous and embarrassed, he gave Izaya and glance and froze. Izaya was glaring daggers at Kida.

_'Embarrassing?'_

_**Stab.**_

_'Relationship?'_

_**Stab**_.

Those words hurt Izaya so much he himself couldn't understand why.

_'What the hell did they do?'_ Izaya screamed in his head. It took all his will power not to scream it out loud.

_'What the hell?'_ Kida blinked,_ 'Why is Izaya glaring at me?'_

"Kida." Izaya started, his voice was low, but dangerous. It honestly scared the crap out Kida.

"Did you and Shizuo _do_ something?" Izaya asked, Izaya kept glaring.

"W-What?' Kida blurted out, that caught him off guard.

"You heard me! What happened between the two of you?" Izaya finally snapped.

Kida unintentionally thought back to the kiss and panicked.

"I-It started as-well, it-an accident, well I was drunk and-and Shizuo-san found me and-well- He took me to his place, and-and it just sort of happened! It's hard to explain!" Kida panicked waving his hands in the air, his face was red, he was embarrassed.

_'It was an accident? He was drunk?'_ Izaya repeated in his head.

_'D-Did they...?'_ Izaya imagined the worst, way more than just a kiss, he slammed his coffee cup on his desk.

This hurt, it really hurt. He felt like _crying_ just thinking about Shizuo and Kida.

"Kida..." Izaya said calmly.

Kida froze and stared at Izaya.

"Y-Yeah?" Kida asked nervously.

"Get out." the raven ordered.

"L-look, I don't know what got you so upset, it's not like its got anything to do with you, I just want to know what Shizuo likes. It shouldn't be important to you. No need to freak. It shouldn't matter" Kida argued trying to be brave.

"It's got nothing to do with me? It's not important to me? It shouldn't... Matter...? Pfft..." Izaya snorted quietly.

"Kida, you touched _my_ Shizu-chan..." Izaya said threateningly glaring at Kida.

Kida was stunned. "H-His Shizu-chan?'

"You'll regret this Kida!" Izaya yelled, suddenly getting up from his chair, he slammed his hands on his desk out of frustration.

"No one touches my Shizu-chan! Get out! Getout! _Getout! outoutout_! GET THE _FUCK _OUT!" Izaya yelled and screamed and finally he threw his coffee cup at Kida barely missing as he started running. Kida ran out of the apartment and down the hallway, he didn't even wait for the elevator, he ran down the stairs. He finally stopped running outside the building, he stopped and looked up at the building panting.

"Was.. Was Izaya... Jealous..?" Kida asked himself out loud then shook his head.

_'No, why the hell...?'_ Kida thought frowning, then sudden realization hit him.

_**'You might break your legs falling for them, and they might kick you when you're down.'**_

"No way... Shizuo and... Izaya?'

* * *

**_Poor Kida, being put in the middle of all of this. How awful._**

**_Kida: Well, you're the one who did it._**

**_BB: And i don't regret it._**

**_Also Kida does not know that Shizuo and izaya have been hanging out, he meant it as in he's your enemu and you're obsessed with him so you probabbly know everythiong about him cause your a fucking phychopath. lmao_**

**_P.s I won't upload for maybe 2 weeks, i still havn't been able to write chapter 10 and it makes me sad face. I swear i'll try to have it down next week, if not i'm sorry. Please reviwe, let me know you do want chapter 10 or else i just won't want to write._ **


	10. I am Jealous

**_HEY GUYS!_**

**_I am so proud of myself, i was able to type it no problme! I even uploaded early for you guys! Thanks for all the nice reviews! Yeah Shizuo is being a bit bitter, but, can you blame him? ANYWAY!_**

**_I am quite proud of this chapter, it's short but i like it._**

**_Hope you like it!_**

* * *

Izaya sat in his living room thinking, censorious running though his head.

_'What the hell is going on?'_ is the current question he asked himself over and over again.

So many wrong things have been going on, for example:

_He's been feeling tired and exhausted, he hasn't want to troll others lately._

_He has gotten lazy with his job, and he's slowly but surly losing clients._

_He totally snapped at Kida._

_HE WAS PISSED AT KIDA._

_He was going to cut off Shizuos dick for cheating on him-_

Wait... Cheating?

Izaya blinked confused. Him and Shizuo weren't even dating to start with, Izaya rejected him when he did confess. Of course they're not going out, so even if the blonde did sleep with Kida. It wouldn't be cheating... Would it?

_'Dammit! This is annoying, why don't things come with a fucking label!'_ Izaya yelled in his head throwing his arms in the air out of frustration. He sank into his couch exhausted.

Yesterday, he snapped at Kida, and today he can't get Shizuo and Kida... _Together_... Out of his head. It's driving him nuts. It's just wrong, regardless what happened, no matter what anyone says, Shizuo was _his_. Shizuo was _HIS_ Shizu-chan. No one else was allowed to have him, specially like that! Just thinking about it-Izaya took out his switch blade and ripped open his couch pillow with a loud grunt.

_'Shit.'_ he cursed, he needed to calm down or else he was gonna break his apartment.

Namie walked in with a stack of papers and looked at Izaya with slight surprise. "Did you really just rip open your couch pillow? I know you're an unstable psychopath but really?" Namie asked walking towards her desk. Izaya turned his head to the side ignoring Namie. He was not in the mood her crap.

Namie sighed annoyed.

"Look, clearly you're not in a good mood, why don't you go and clear your head. The further away you are from me, the better I can work." She said without turning to look at Izaya. In her own twisted way, this was her way of caring for Izaya, she mostly cared cause he was her source of income but care she did.

"Hey, also, when will Shizuo-san be dropping by?" Namie asked, her attention was on the papers on her desk. Izaya flinched at the name. "What? Why do you want to know?" Izaya asked slightly annoyed.

_'Namie too? Oh hell no.'_ Izaya glared at the back of Namies head.

Namie could feel the glare and rolled her eyes. "Geez, no need to be a jealous bitch, I don't fool with marked territory, I just found his cell phone when I was cleaning." She said turning around waving the phone side to side slightly. Izayas eyes went wide. He quickly slid to Namies side and took the phone from her as if she was gonna run away with it. He opened, it was Shizuos phone. He walked away towards the couch with it. The blonde had 8 missed calls and about 11 text messages. Izaya looked at the missed calls.

_Tom-san_

_Tom-san_

_Tom-san_

_Vorona_

_Tom-san_

_Tom-san_

_Vorona_

_Vorona_

He glared at the phone, exited call log and went to his text messages.

_[Tom-san: Hey were are you?]_

_[Tom-san: You're late.]_

_[Vorona: Shizuooo-You're lateee~!]_

_[Vorona: Did you lose you're phone?]_

_[Vorona: Hellloo~!]_

_[Vorona: Meow? ^w^-]_

_[Vorona:I miss youu!]_

_[Tom-san: Dunno where you are just hurry kay?]_

_[Vorona: Can we get cake after work like usual? 3]_

_[Vorona: SAME PLACE?]_

_[Vorona: I'm guessing you lost you're phone so ill ask you in person ;D]_

Izaya furiously glared at the phone, his eye twitched just a tad.

"What the _hell_?" Izaya said out loud.

"Hmm?" Namie hummed.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Izaya said standing up.

Namie turned around too look at Izaya, she raised an eye brow. He was furious, it was hilarious to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked turning away.

"This... This... This _Vorona_ is what's wrong!" He said childishly, Namie looked at Izaya surprised, okay she just asked what's wrong to humor Izaya, she didn't expect him to actually answer. Maybe she could Milk it and get some dirt on him?

"Who's Vorona?" She asked leaning back on her chair.

"I don't know, some bitch who thinks she can hang all over Shizuo apparently!" Izaya said puffing out his cheeks.

"Someone sounds jealous." Namie teased.

Izaya glared, "I am not jealous! I'm mad! Shizuo's my play thing! I don't share!"

"Selfish, jealous, pretty damn close." Namie said resting her head on her hand.

"No!" Izaya stated.

"Whatever." Namie said turning to face her desk again.

Izaya just stared at the phone in silence, he closed it and tossed it on his couch. He grabbed his jacket and went out the door.

* * *

Kida and Mikado walked down the streets of 'Bukuro with a pink box.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Kida asked looking at Mikado a little nervous.

Buying Shizuo Heiwajima, the _**monster**_ of Ikebukuro, one of the most feared man, _strawberry cake._

"Yeah, Celty-san said Shizuo-san loves Sweets and strawberries so it should be okay." Mikado assured with a warm smile.

"How did you meet her anyway?" Kida asked surprised.

"Uhm, long story, kinda had to do with Izaya, but Celty-san's really nice." Mikado smiled.

"Ugh, Izaya. God, he's so bipolar now a days I swear. What the hell?" Kida asked frowning.

"hahaha..." Mikado laughed a little nervously, his phones buzzed and he pulled it out.

_[Celty-san: I see you.]_

Mikado looked around and surly there she was standing on her bike next to Shizuo. Celty waved at the two, Mikado waved back, Kida just smiled, he couldn't wave he was the one with the box. They walked up to the two of them.

"H-Hello." Mikado greeted nervously.

"Hey." Kida greeted as well.

"Yo. Celty said you needed something. What do you need kid?" Shizuo asked Kida exhaling a puff of smoke.

"Oh, well, thank you for the other day, and well thanks to you, without knowing, you helped me with something very important so I wanted to get you something as thanks." Kida stated rather quickly and nervously. He stretched his hands holding the pink box in front of Shizuo.

"Huh?" Shizuo raised an eyebrow and slowly took the box.

"Uh, thanks..?" He said awkwardly, honestly, this is probably the first time he has gotten a thank you gift. It was an odd feeling. He opened the box slowly, and smiled at what greeted him.

Cake, strawberry cake.

"Hey, thanks. How did you know this was my favorite?" He asked with a sincere smile that made both boys flinch.

Shizuo shouldn't smile, it's not safe for the person well being.

"Ce-Celty-san helped us." Kida almost blurted out.

"You did?" Shizuo turned to ask Celty.

She nodded and started typing.

[He said he really wanted to thank you, so I just helped.]

"Ah, thanks to the 3 of you then." He stated with that amazing smile.

This was nice, guess not everyone thought he was a monster.

"My, my, I didn't know you showed that smile to everyone Shizu-chan. And here I thought I was special." a familiar voice asked from behind them.

Shizuo slowly turned to look, that voice was to familiar for comfort and sure enough there he was standing just a few feet away from him.

The man that ripped his heart out.

_Orihara Izaya._

"Shizu-chaan~! We haven't seen each other in what seems an eternity. How are you?" He asked in a teasing voice.

_'I-Izaya?'_ Kida panicked a little.

Shizuo sighed and turned around to face Kida, and Mikado. Izaya didn't notice Kida or Mikado since Celty and Shizuo were blocking his view.

"Aww, come on don't ignore me." Izaya continued to tease, behind his teasing he really didn't want Shizuo to ignore him, it hurt.

"Shizu-chaaan~!" Izaya whined.

"What?" Shizuo finally said turning to look at Izaya revealing Kida. Kida flinched as his eyes met Izayas. Izaya blinked staring at Kida slightly surprised, then it turned into a glare.

_'Ah, so they're together...'_ Izaya told himself.

Kidas eyes widened at Izayas glare, and Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, I didn't knew how fast you were on moving on." Izaya said darkly, he wanted it to sound like teasing but he was a tad, just a tad to annoyed to control his voice.

"What?" Shizuo glared at him.

"Don't play dumb, I know what the two of you did. I mean not that I blame you, I already moved on as well, Shiki-san keeps me company now a days." Izaya said with a seductive smile.

Shizuo glared at Izaya, his eyes grew a tad dark.

Izaya chuckled inwardly_, 'Yes get man, get angry, feel what I felt, get mad .'_ Izaya spoke in his head.

Shizuo forced his eyes shut and took a deep breath, "I see... Good for you, but I still don't know what you mean by what we did." Shizuo asked calmly opening his eyes once again.

Izaya felt a pang at his chest at how easily the blonde brushed it off, that hurt.

"Don't act so innocent, you've been sleeping around with Kida! Didn't '_it_' just happen like less than a week ago and you already moved on! What the hell? I doubt you really meant it!" Izaya yelled a little too much information. Shizuo didn't even need to ask what '_it_' was, he knew the raven meant him and Izaya.

"_Excuse_ me? I dunno what the fuck you're talking about, I haven't slept with anybody since then okay. And also, you're the one who pretty much just shamelessly said you fucking _moved_ on with some other guy and you're fucking telling me shit? Also, even if I did sleep with someone else, why the hell would _you_ care? You rejected me remember? I'm a monster right? You don't love me, and you never did. It was just a fucking game to you." Shizuo barked back, he was getting angry now.

Hearing it out like that stunned Izaya, Shizuo was right, he was absolutely right. Izaya knew he was wrong, but he wanted to come anyway, he wanted to face Shizuo.

"Why are you even here talking to me? Didn't I say we'd leave each other alone, for good?" Shizuo reminded.

Izaya stared at Shizuo with wide eyes.

_'Why am I here?'_ Izaya asked himself slowly, he tuned out everything, all he could hear was himself.

_'I did reject him, but seeing him... Seeing him, or imagining him... Talking or being with someone else... Makes me mad... It makes me want to stab the other person repeatedly...'_ Izaya stared down at his shoes.

"Oi, Izaya..." Shizuo said, but the words entered deaf ears.

_**'Jealous bitch'**_

_**'Well isn't someone jealous.'**_

_**'You touched my Shizu-chan.'**_

_'Was... Am I really jealous?'_ Izaya asked himself.

"Oi!" Shizuo finally shook Izaya snapping him out of it. He looked up at Shizuo and felt his heart start racing.

_'What the hell?'_ Izaya questioned.

"Stop dazing out like that you damn flea, look. I'm gonna go, so just leave me alone from now on okay?" Shizuo said pointing at Izaya. He turned to walk away but suddenly he felt desperate hands grab on to his arm. He turned to look at Izaya, he was stunned.

Izaya has the eyes of a child who was about to cry.

_'is it actually possible that...' _Izaya could feel his face heating up.

"What the hell Izaya, let go." Shizuo said pulling on his arm, he clearly wasn't pulling hard enough to hurt Izaya, deep in his heart, even tho it hurt he didn't want to hurt Izaya.

_'That I...'_ Izaya stared at Shizuo with tears starting to form in the sides of his face.

"H-Hey, seriously stop!" Shizuo continued, he could see the light tears budding from Izaya eyes.

_'I love him...'_ Izaya finally admited to himself crying silently.

"Hey, why the hell are you cry-_Hey_!" Shizuo argued as Izaya clung to him.

_'S-Shit, if I keep looking at his crying face I'll definitely want to hold him...'_ Shizuo told himself closing his eyes.

He lightly pushed at Izayas shoulders.

"Flea, get off. This isn't funny." He said looking away.

"I-I'm... I'm sorry..." Izaya sobbed into Shizuos vest.

"W-What...?" Shizuo asked shocked.

_'He's.. Sorry...?'_

Shizuos arms twitched slowly making their way around Izaya to hug him and pull him into a warm embr-

_**'It's just a game.'**_

He stopped.

He remembered how the raven said it was game, how it was always a game. What if this was an act? Where all the other times he cried an act too? Every single time Izaya cried, Shizuo would always have to do what the raven asked. Had Izaya figured that out?

"No..." Shizuo said, almost a whisper.

"H-Huh...?" Izaya slowly looked up at Shizuo and stopped, he felt like the prey in the eyes of a lion.

"No, I don't believe you... It's probably an act like all the other times... No... I don't need trash..." Shizuo said harshly grabbing onto Izayas wrists and pulling them off him easily freeing himself.

Izaya tried to latch himself on again, "W-Wha-N-No, I'm not-""_Dammit_, leave me alone!" Shizuo yelled and pushed Izaya a little to hard. Izaya flew a few good feet back colliding with a couple of trash cans. He flinched and groaned as he laid on the floor.

Kida and Mikado stared in awe, well Mikado in awe, Kida in shock.

"I-Is... Is Izaya _crying_...?" Kida whispered quietly, only Mikado was barely able to hear him.

Shizuo stared at Izaya in shock, and quickly walked up to the raven.

_'Shit!'_ Regardless how mad he was, he still didn't want to hurt him.

"H-hey, Izaya..." Shizuo started but no matter what he said Izaya couldn't hear him, Izaya was in a state of shock. He blinked staring at the sky, he could see Shizuo leaning over him and see his mouth moving but he didn't hear anything, no words came out. He looked around himself, he was surrounded by garbage, _trash_.

_**'I don't need trash'**_

_Stab_

Izaya could swear that one was the one that made his heart bleed.

_'Maybe... Maybe this is where I belong... With the trash...' _Izaya told himself, he could feel fresh tears forming. Suddenly a screen was shoved in his face,

[Izaya, are you okay?]

_'Oh... Celty...'_ Izaya looked at Celty pushing Shizuo away.

Izaya looked at Shizuo, when their eyes met Izaya could feel the tears rip though him and that's when he decided to let go. He started crying like he has never cried in his 23 year old life. Kidas jaw was dropped opened at he stared at Izaya in shock. Mikado panicked and Celty flinched, then she started to panic. Shizuo just stared in shock, that hurt look, it was worst than the first time he made Izaya cry.

Orihara Izaya, a famous informant for being a bastard and causing _other_ people to cry, is crying like a child.

Izaya slowly sat up, trash falling off him. He rubbed his eyes with his sleeves. Shizuo reached for Izaya, he wanted to comfort him, regardless all the shit the flea put him through, Shizuo was sure he wasn't faking this. When Izaya noticed the arm he filched, and scooted away. Shizuo could see the fear on his face. Izaya didn't want Shizuo to touch him, he didn't want anyone to touch him. He tried to make a run for it, Shizuo quickly reached and grabbed onto the hoodie of his jacket stopping him, or so he thought. Izaya slid out of his jacket and continued running. Even tho he almost tripped a few times, he kept running as if his life depended on it. Leaving Kida, Mikado, Celty and Shizuo speechless with a tear soaked jacket.

_'What now?'_

* * *

**_Awwww, review?_**

**_And hopefully my spelling wasn't awful in this one lol_**

**_I havn't even written chap 11... so, lets hope it comes easier than 10 xD_**


	11. I Know How To Feel Now

**_Okay sooo, i put just a few reviews up here cause they commented on sum things and i wanted to answere._**

**_I really enjoyed this chapter-as short as it was- oddly enough it reminded me of that movie "Baby Boy" if you haven't seen it the main couple are somewhat like Shizaya, they always fight but have that underlining feeling of love. There's this one scene that you'll know what i'm talking about if you've ever seen it-where all that bad blood reaches a boiling point and the leading lady bursts into tears:/ LOVE THIS CHAPTER!UPDATE SOON PLEASE!-iceyxstrawberry_**

**_No, i didn't know that movie but i searched it up and i totally get what you mean! I agree! I'm glad you liked it regardless the shorness of it! Lol_**

**_I'm very proud of you to for updating chapter ten. To tell you the truth this is the first Shizaya fic I have ever read where Izaya EVER cried and I love it. The whole time I was reading this I was laughing with joy and Bliss. Then It had me falling out my bed at the dramatic parts. This also one of the best Shizaya fics I have read. _**  
**_So Thank You and Update-Kumiko Shimizu Emi Koi_**

**_I'm so glad i made not only myself proud! I'm glad i could made you expirience those emotions in this, thank you!_**

**_YOU MADE IZAYA CRY! Well, Shizuo did, or i'm not sure who exactly but I feel so sad. I bet you broke everyone's heart in this one. I can just imagine Izaya looking up all broken... Awwww I bet anyone will want to comfort and protect him! I love how this story is going, and I just keep looking forward to your next updates! They make me both happy and sad, simultaneously. I'm seriously going to draw Izaya crying, it's got to be the cutest/saddest thing. And hahahaha this part "'Namie too? Oh hell no.' Izaya glared at the back of Namies head." was hilarious! It's funny he just thinks everyone's trying to get at Shizuo. xD-VannaUsagi13_**

**_It's okay if i broke it, imma try to stitch their hearts together in this chapter, hell i'd want to comfort him lol AND OMFG. Please draw Izaya like that, i wanna see it! SHOW ME! SHOW ME! Please, please! And yeah, made him super easly jealous. When he said 'oh hell no' he sounded black in my head xD I was like "Whoa, making Izaya ghetto here, well then."_**

**_Disclaimer: I clearly do not own Durarara or else there would be a lot more humping in it. I am only borrowing characters lol_**

**_Took a little bit of time but here is._**

******_FINALLY. Chapter 11._**

* * *

Shizuo stood on the sidewalk, waiting for the walking sign to turn on. He felt the sun being soaked in by his skin, one of his little joys in life. He exhaled the puff of smoke he held in his lungs for the moment. It's been almost 2 weeks since he's last seen Izaya. He'd walk to the ravens apartment building now and then but couldn't will himself to go in. The ravens expression appeared in his mind over and over and made him feel guilty. Maybe it's best that they didn't see each other anymore. He was so confused, what happened at that moment? Was Izaya really sorry? Had he ripped them apart further when Izaya was attempting to stitch them back together?

The light turned on and Shizuo sighed and began to walk. He put the cigaret between his lips and inhaled.

The blonde was really worried, he wanted to know how Izaya was, but he couldn't face him. How would he get a hold of him, maybe he could send some one for him an-

"I swear he's better off dead, that Shizuo guy should just kill him already."

_'What?'_ The blonde looked around for where he heard his name, some guys in uniform spoke.

"What do you mean?" one of them asked.

"Tch, well, he doesn't do anything anymore, he doesn't send information, some Informant he is, we haven't seen or heard from him in days, hell, no one has. he probably is dead. Wouldn't really make a difference tho, he's better off dead than alive." The other answered with a laugh.

Shizuo gritted his teeth, the poor cigaret receiving the grinding torture.

He knew who they were talking about, he didn't need to hear the name, he knew

"Hah, maybe Shizuo did kill hi-huh? _a-AH SHIT!"_ the other screamed as a garbage can flew right pass them. They snapped their head back to look at a furious blonde. They screamed and started running screaming 'I'm sorry' the whole time.

Shizuo panted, he was so furious, it was exhausting trying to control his anger so he just let it control him in that moment. Who the hell do they think they are deciding that? Maybe they deserve to die, not Izaya.

He ignored the people staring at him and continued walking as if nothing happened.

_'Were they telling the truth? Had the flea not done anything for days? I mean, not even troll around?'_ Shizuo asked himself, okay now he had to know. He decided to ask Celty to go to Izayas place and check up on him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pho-wait. He stretched out his pocket inside out, then the other one. Next were his vest pocket, and finally shirt pocket.

_'Crap.'_

Nothing.

"I forgot, I lost my phone. Dammit, What I do with my phone?" he asked himself out loud.

"Well, might as well walk to Shinras."

* * *

Izaya laid on his couch wrapped in a dark red blanket, he didn't feel like doing anything. Again. This is how it's been for a while now. He just lays there, occasionally gets up then goes back, 5 out of 6 times he silently cried himself to sleep, or doesn't sleep. he'd never admit that tho. Specially not to Namie.

"Izaya, will you please stop laying there like a slob and do some work, you're losing client at rapid speed. You haven't done anything!" Namie scolded him.

Izaya shot her a weak glare then rolled to his other side facing the couch ignoring her. Namie sighed. and walked away.

"God, you're such a brat! And you haven't eaten anything either! I left you food for the last 4 days and you didn't touch it! You're being wasteful too!" Namie yelled, this is getting ridiculous.

Namie sighed, he was going to get sick if he kept this up, then who would pay her? She was sure it had something to do with Shizuo, he hasn't been to Izayas in weeks.

"I wonder, did they break up or something?" Namie asked herself.

_'Bill Nye the science guy_

_Bill Nye the science guy_

_Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill'_

Namie snapped her head towards the annoying noise, _'What the hell?'_

Shizuos phone was ringing...

_'Bill Nye? What the hell?'_ she asked picking it up, the caller I.D read _Shinra._

She answered.

"Hello."

"_Oh someone answered. Hey this is Shizuo, the phone you answered is mine. Now where is it?" _the blonde on the other end asked. Shizuo walked to Shinras when he saw that Celty wasn't home, he asked Shinra for his phone.

"Oh, hello Shizuo-san, long time no see." greeted.

"_Yeah, uh... Who is this?"_ He asked a little embarrassed, he wasn't good with remembering people unless he saw them on a daily basis.

"Namie, Izayas secretary." she answered.

Shizuo jumped a little at Izayas name, right Namie, he remembered her now.

"_O-Oh, wh-Wait, why do you have my phone?"_ he asked confused.

"You left it at Izayas apartment, I'm actually here right now, it started ringing so I picked it up. I was going to return it next time you came over but you haven't dropped by." she answered truthfully.

"_O-Oh.. Sorry." _He said awkwardly.

"It's okay, not like you knew." Namie heard coughing coming from the living room, she leaned over a little and saw Izayas figure shuddering.

"Hmm, Shizuo-san. I have a question." She said staring at Izaya.

"_Yes?"_ He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you and Izaya break up?" She asked turning around and walking further away to assure that Izaya couldn't hear.

Shizuo had to process that for a moment.

"_W-Wait, no-no! We were never going out!"_ Shizuo blurted out.

Namie raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? Could of fooled me..." She said rolling her eyes.

"_W-Why?"_ He asked slowly.

"Hm, well cause Royal Pain in the Ass Izaya has been pathetic lately." She answered glaring at Izayas Direction even tho there was a wall between them, she hoped her hate waves would go though the wall.

"_What do you mean...?"_ Shizuo asked in a more serious tone now.

"Well, for starters he hasn't done his job in almost a weak, he's losing clients and I'm losing money! Then he just lays in the couch and does nothing but stare at the TV, the ceiling or the couch itself, and now he isn't eating, last time he ate was about 6 days ago, that I saw. I've made food for him, but the next day I come back it's still there untouched. He's gonna get sick and probably die, and I'm gonna have to get a new job. Tch." She said bitterly.

The blonde was in shock.

_'So they were telling the truth... He's not working... Or eating...'_ he gritted his teeth.

"_Stupid flea."_ was the last thing he said before he hung up.

Namie blinked confused at the click sound, then closed the phone and sat it down.

Shinra looked confused at the angry blonde.

"U-Uhm, Shizuo, what's wrong?" he dared ask.

Shizuo spared the doctor a glance then sighed.

"Shinra, what's the longest the human body can go with out eating before it starts shutting down?" Shizuo asked staring at the ground.

Shinra raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh, well, just food about 3 weeks, but that's if you have a healthy strong body, if you're thin and frail probably less time, and if you don't consume water even less, about 10 days before you before you need medical help, but 8 before they start having health problems, but that's all based on ifs really. Depends the body type. Also after a long time with no food you have to be careful what they eat." Shinra answered.

"I see... So if you haven't eaten for about 6 days, what would be safe to eat?" Shizuo asked again still looking away.

"Uh, probably small portions of food, like soup, maybe some bread. Something healthy. And lots of water." Shinra answered once again.

The blonde nodded and stood up.

"Okay. Thanks."

"Shizuo, what's wro-"-_Click_-

The front door opened and Celty walked in, turned her neck to 'look' at Shizuo and Shinra.

She waved.

[Hey Shizuo, what are you doing here?]

"Hey, well, I was going to ask you for a favor... But, now... I decided to do it myself, but I would like to ask you for a different favor." Shizuo said with a light wave.

She nodded, [What is it?]

He held his hand out asking for her phone, she handed it to him lightly confused, He took her phone and typed something in it. He handed it back.

She lit up and nodded quickly, Shinra could tell she was happy about something.

It made him kind of curious.

"We need to stop at my place first tho."

"Hey, what's going on." Shinra asked staring at the two suspiciously.

"The less you know, the better Shinra." Shizuo joked as he started walking away with a wave.

Celty waved and followed after the blonde leaving the apartment.

Shinra blinked confused at the empty room, he rushed towards the door and screamed ion the hallway.

"_**YOU BETTER BRING BACK MY WIFE IN ONE PIECE!"**_

Celty stared at the message the blonde wrote.

_**[Take me to Izayas please]**_

_(I WAS planning on stopping here but I'll continue a little longer for you guys)_

* * *

Namie set a tray of food on Izayas coffee table.

"Izaya, I'm leaving, here's some food, at least eat some. And would you put away the chess board, you're clearly not using it. There's only one piece on the board, the white kin-" Namie was cut off by Izaya rapidly turning around and flipping the chessboard off the coffee table desperately. Namie stared at Izaya confused. The chess piece flew to another side of the room. Izaya shot Namie a glare then climbed back into the couch, facing his back towards her. Namie didn't say anything this time, she just left.

Celty and Shizuo pulled up in front of Izayas building, the blonde got off her bike and stared up at the building. It was getting dark, he missed the sun already. He dreaded Izayas building right now, it looked like one of the houses of horror. He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched a little, he looked back to see a screen in his face.

[Shizuo, calm down. Go see Izaya, if he's as bad as his secretary said, you need to see him.]

Shizuo stared at the screen then nodded. Celty was right, needed to swallow the nerves and fear and go in there, he started walking into Izayas building with both fists clenched. In one hand was the informants jacket, Shizuo had held on to it since he ran away.

Shizuo was inside the building, he looked behind and saw Celty ride off, he sighed and continued walking. He waited for the elevator, once inside it felt like an eternity to reach Izayas floor. But once Shizuo set foot on Izayas floor he stopped for a moment then continued. He stood in front of Izayas door. He knocked, and waited.

Nothing.

He expected Namie to open the door, but nothing, he knocked again and waited. He sighed and reached into his pocket. He still had the spare key, he forgot to return it. He went to unlock it but it just clicked.

It wasn't locked. He blinked staring into the dark apartment. He slowly and quietly walked in.

_'Why is it so dark?'_ He asked himself looking around.

He found the light switch and tuned it on, he heard a groan coming from the living room.

"Dammit Namie, why did you turn the light on. Did you forget something?" Izaya asked in a tired irritated voice, then sniffled.

_'Izaya?'_ Shizuo asked himself and made his way towards the voice. He stood in front of the couch watching Izaya, Izaya had his back faced to him, he could hear light sniffles coming from the raven and could see small shudders.

Izaya turned around, "Dammit Namie, say someth-' He stopped mid sentence. His eyes met with Shizuos and he could feel his heart stop. He stared at Shizuo with shocked eyes.

"S-Shizu-chan..." Izaya whispered.

"Hey..." The blonde said almost as quietly.

Izaya quickly retreated back to curling into the couch hiding his face, he could feel more tears coming on. Seeing the blonde hurt.

"W-What do you want?" Izaya asked trying not to sound as pathetic as he felt.

Shizuo stared silently at the raven that tried to hard to sound okay, he looked over to the coffee table, a tray of food set untouched. There was a few things on the floor, papers and a chess board laid scattered on the floor.

"Izaya..." Shizuo said quietly.

"What?" Izaya asked bitterly.

Shizuo stepped closer to the couch and sat at the edge of the couch, Izaya quickly got up and scooted away from the blonde to the other side of the couch. "W-What do you want?" He asked again this time a quiet sob escaped cracking his voice. When Shizuo heard the ravens voice crack he launched himself at Izaya, he wrapped his arms around Izaya, holding on to him tightly and very protectively. Izaya flinched when he felt the arms wrap around him.

"Sh-Shizuo?" Izaya squeaked.

"God dammit Izaya!" Shizuo grunted.

"L-Let go Shizuo..." Izaya said pushing at the blonde, he didn't want this. He could feel his heart beat rapidly and his face heat up, he did want it, but he continued to tell himself he didn't. He felt pathetic, he wanted to cry again.

"Yo-You said you don't need trash!" Izaya screamed struggling more. "S-So let go!"

"No!" Shizuo said tightening his grip a little.

Izaya winced a bit, it didn't hurt but it was harder to struggle.

"I.. You said... No... You.. You don't need..." Izaya started with tears sliding down his face.

Shizuo looked into Izayas swollen eyes, his face was slightly pink, his eyes slightly red, probably from the crying.

The blonde sighed feeling bad. Izaya really was in bad shape. He leaned down close and traced Izayas tears with his tongue. Izaya closed his eye as Shizuos tongue got close to it. Izaya shivered at the feeling of Shizuos warm tongue.

"S-Shizuo?" Izaya whimpered.

"Don't cry anymore..." Shizuo said burring his face in Izayas neck.

"I... I didn't... Mean it... I said it out of hurt... I didn't know if I could trust you... Hell, right now I'm not sure if I can trust you..." Shizuo murmured into Izayas neck. Izaya swallowed back a sob.

"Sh-Shizu-chan's so stupid." Izaya murmured burring his face into Shizuos shoulder.

"You said some pretty nasty things to you know... Like you moving on and saying you had someone new... That hurt you know..." Shizuo said glaring, tightening his hold to show he was upset.

"O-Oh... S-Sorry..." Izaya blushed feeling embarrassed, guess he was being childish, he even used Shiki-sans name like that.

"Does that mean... Is it true...?" Shizuo asked slowly loosening his grip on Izaya.

Izayas eyes widened in shock, he clung to Shizuos vest and shook his head rapidly.

"N-No!... I.. I was... Just jealous... Cause.. Of you and Kida... Yo-You're the only one I've ever been with... L-Like that" Izaya admitted sobbing.

Shizuo frowned and pulled away to look at Izayas face, but Izaya had his face hiding in the blondes chest. He was happy he was the ravens only but he had to straighten things out.

"Izaya, look at me." the blonde said, placing his hands on each side of Izayas face making him look up, Izaya looked at Shizuo through tear stained eyes.

"Nothing happened between me and Kida, I found him drunk and passed out, I took him to my apartment, he thought I was someone else and surprised me with a kiss, but nothing else, I hit him he snapped out of it and was shocked. Okay Izaya, that's the truth. Nothing happened, he was drunk, and it was an accident. After all, now he's with his friend Mikata or something." Shizuo mumbled the last parts as he placed a kiss on Izayas forehead.

"You mean Mikado?" Izaya corrected with a giggle.

"I don't know, maybe. I don't care." Shizuo said a bit grumpy. "Don't change the subject." he said with a pout.

Izaya blinked away the tears that blurred his vision.

"A-Are you pouting?" Izaya said with a giggle.

"No, I don't pout, I frown." Shizuo said trying not to pout.

The raven decided to burst out with a laugh then stopped hunching over holding his stomach.

"Ow, ow, ow..."

"What's wro-"_-grumble-_

Izaya blushed hugging his stomach, as Shizuo stared at him with wide eyes.

"Did your stomach swallow and monster or something?" Shizuo teased with a chuckle.

"S-Shut up!" Izaya snapped.

"You're hungry." Shizuo stated, Izaya nodded still blushing.

Shizuo turned to the coffee table, he touched the food that sat on the trey.

It was cold.

"I'll make you something." Shizuo said, he unwrapped his arms and before he could pull away Izaya weakly tugged on his shirt. Shizuo turned to look at Izaya who was blushing. "What is it?" He said sitting down again.

"I.. I just want to ask you for something..." Izaya said quietly.

"What is it?" Shizuo asked holding on to Izayas hand.

"I now know how I feel... I now know why it hurt to see you leave.. Why it hurt to lose you... Why it hurt to feel you not love me..." Small tears forming.

"I just... Love me.. That's all I ask for... Love me... Only me..." Izaya said with tears running down his face. Shizuo stared at Izaya with wide eyes. Shizuo pulled away, when Izaya felt Shizuos hand slip away, he felt like he couldn't breath. Like he could break, out of nowhere the blonde quickly flung something at Izaya, the raven closed his eyes expecting hurt but instead, something was draped on his shoulders and head. Izaya opened his eyes slowly, then blinked, he looked at what was put on him.

"M-My jacket... Sh-Shizuo..." Izaya said looking at Shizuo expectantly.

The blonde leaned down and pressed his lips against Izayas lightly, slowly he licked Izayas lower lip. Izaya parted his lips and his tongue slid in, they deepened the kiss, their tongues playing with each other. Shizuo broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around Izaya possessively.

"I love only you Izaya..." Shizuo whispered into Izayas ear. Izaya felt a shiver run down his spine as the words left the blondes lips. Izaya wrapped his arms around the blondes neck.

"I love you too Shizuo..."

* * *

**_Awwwwww! So i'm thinking 2 more chapters and that should be it._**

**_And yes, Bill Nye the cience guy, fer cereal. LMAO_**


	12. Love Me

**_I'm alive!_**

**_Sorry if it took orever for this chapter! I actually had a really hard time with it but here it is!_**

**_There is a lot of smut in this one okay! I tried to give you gusy as much as i could, i'm so very happy you guys liked the previous chapter! I hope i can get atleast 100 reviews on my first fanfiction, there's only one more chapter left guys._**

**_Enjoy~!_**

* * *

Izaya laid in his bed wrapped in a thick black blanket, he was sleeping peacefully for the first time in days. He stirred a little, he went to turn to be more comfortable but something was holding him in place. "Eh?" He rubbed his tired eyes lightly, something was holding on to his torso. Izaya blinked tiredly and turned his head to look behind him. He froze.

"S-Shizu-chan...?" Izaya quietly whispered.

The blondes expression was a calm one, he was sleeping peacefully holding on to Izaya.

He remembered what happened the night before and light tears started forming in his eyes.

"I... I honestly thought it was a dream..." Izaya whispered, he wiggled himself and little and turned himself around in the blondes hold. He looked at the blondes face and lightly poked it with a giggle.

_'This reminds me of when I caught him sleeping first... The first time he held me...'_ Izaya remembered the warmth, it felt exactly as it does now. He felt safe, warm, happy. He snuggled in closer to the sleeping blonde, the blondes vest was unbutton and so was his white t-shirt. Izaya peeked under the covers curious. The blonde still had his pants on tho, Izaya pouted and looked up at the blonde.

_'Right we didn't do it...'_ Izaya told himself a little disappointed.

The raven pulled himself closer to Shizuo, he wrapped his arms around Shizuos neck and pulled himself close to his face. He lightly kissed the blonde savoring his lips. Hr really missed this brute, the big dolt was his now tho.

Shizuo slowly opened his eyes, he blinked a few times to fully wake up. He felt someones lips on his, when he could see clearly he saw Izayas face close up. The ravens face was lightly flushed, his eyes were closed showing off his long eyelashes, he looked beautiful. Shizuo tightened the arms that were wrapped around the raven pulling their bodies closer, pressing against each other. The raven lightly gasped into the kiss, Shizuo took the opportunity to slip into Izayas mouth. Their tongues played with each other. Shizuo pulled away slowly watching the raven whimper and slowly open his beautiful red eyes.

"Morning." Shizuo said with a smile as he kissed Izaya on the forehead.

"M-morning." Izaya replied still blushing, he rubbed his eyes brushing away the tears from earlier.

"Hmm." Shizuo grabbed Izayas hands and looked at his face spotting the tears.

"Where you crying." The blonde said, he didn't really ask, it was more like a statement. "Why were you crying?" Shizuo asked rubbing the side of Izayas face.

Izaya blushed at the tender treatment, he pulled himself closer to his brute and buried his face in his chest.

"Izaya...?" Shizuo asked quietly rubbing Izayas back.

"I... I thought... I thought last night was a dream..." Izaya admitted to the blonde, Shizuo cloud feel tears on his chest, his eyes soften at such an honest Izaya.

"I... I was so scared it was..." Izaya looked up at the blonde with tears sliding down his face.

Shizuo smiled softly at Izaya, he sat up making Izaya sit up as well. Shizuo grabbed the sides of Izayas face and leaned in kissing him lightly, he licked the ravens lips and trailed the tears on his right cheek up to his eyes, and proceeded to do the same thing to the left one.

"It wasn't a dream, I'm right here." He said kissing Izayas nose lightly.

"Don't cry anymore. Please?" The blonde asked looking at Izaya with those mocha eyes, he could see himself in them. Yes, this is how it should be, the blondes eyes should always be focus on him and only him. Izaya nodded slowly still staring at Shizuos eyes. Shizuo leaned in and connected their lips, slowly they became more passionate and messy.

"S-Shizu-chan... I.." Izaya whimpered into the kissed.

"Hmm?" Shizuo hummed into the kiss.

"I... I want you..." Izaya said quietly blushing, he tried to look at Shizuo but every time he did he'd have to divert his gave. He was so embarrassed but he liked feeling like this. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't easy.

The blonde stared at Izaya with wide eyes, Shizuo kissed Izayas neck slowly lightly nipping the pale skin. The marks he had made before had already vanished. He needed to mark Izaya again, as many times as it was needed. He would do it.

"You know... You're frigging amazing at seducing me..." Shizuo said sinking his teeth into Izayas neck, a moan escaped his mouth as his eyes slightly rolled to the back of his head. The bite sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine and straight to his groin.

"Mmmm.. Shizu-ahh..." Izaya moaned as Shizuo kept abusing his neck and collar bone with his mouth.

Shizuo slid his hands under the ravens shirt, Izaya gasped as the blonde pinched a hard nipple. Shizuo licked his lips as he pinched and twisted sensitive nipples.

"_Ah!"_ Izaya gasped at the torturous pleasure being done to his chest. Shizuo lightly bit one of the nipples that was being covered by Izayas shirt.

"Ah! Sh-Shizuo... D-Don't tease like that..." Izaya gasped. "You're.. Gonna get my shirt all w-et..."

Shizuo chuckled and pulled Izayas shirt off revealing his beautiful chest that was adorn with light bite marks. Shizuo stared at the flushed body that shivered lightly. Shizuo looked between Izayas leg, he was already pitching a tent.

"S-Shizu-chan..." Izaya whispered, he brought his arms to cover his chest and closed his legs a little.

"Y-You're staring and... It's.. Embarrassing..."

Shizuo stared at Izaya, he could feel himself become fully erect.

"Dammit!" Shizuo screamed suddenly surprising Izaya, he launched himself at Izaya pushing him down on the bed.

"You are such a fucking turn on!" Shizuo growled. Then conquered Izayas lips with a deep kiss, Izaya mewled into the kiss. Shizuo started undoing Izayas pants, luckily the raven wasn't wearing a belt less work. He pulled Izayas pants along with his boxers off him and tossed them off the bed.

"Spread your legs." Shizuo ordered, Izaya blushed but slowly did as he was told. Shizuo noticed Izaya being shyly submissive, he smiled as he got an idea.

"Hey Izaya..." Shizuo started as he grabbed one of Izayas legs and started to kiss him down his ankle.

"H-mmm.." Izaya hummed in response.

"You want to try a little role playing?" Shizuo asked sinking his teeth into Izayas thigh now.

Izaya arched his back with a moan, "W-Wah?" Izaya tried to form words but he was getting lost in the moment. Shizuo smirked, '_This should work, he's enjoying it to much to say no.'_ the blonde told himself.

"Yeah, it'll be simple. What do you say?" Shizuo started kissing Izayas thighs. Izaya was so lost, he just blindly nodded his head. Shizuo smiled seductively, once Izaya caught sight of his smile a shiver went down his spine. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea anymore. Shizuo leaned in close to Izaya, he grabbed the ravens arms and held them above his head and kissed him, he trailed kisses to Izayas ear and whispered "Lets play Master and Slave."

_**(How much would you hate me if I stopped it there?)**_

As the words left the blondes lips Izaya could feel his heart racing even more, he was scared but he wanted to. He doesn't know why, he really wanted too. Being under the control of the blonde felt like a drug, it was amazing. Shizuo being dominant in bed actually got him so aroused. Izaya is always used to being in control, he calls the shots, he does what he wants, he is god. But in bed, when Shizuo kisses him, touches him, he turns into puddy in his hands. Izaya noticed from the very first time the blonde took control of his body, he loved it, the insecurity he has never felt turned him on. He liked being bossed around in bed, he wanted to be told what to do by the blonde. In bed, he wasn't in control, Shizuo was, in bed he didn't call the shots, Shizuo did, in bed Izaya was god, Shizuo was. Izaya shifted uncomfortably. His body was feeling hotter and more sensitive.

"S-Shizu-chan..." Izaya mewled, he bucked a little his member rubbed against Shizuos pants causing friction causing him to moan. Shizuo smirked and took that as a yes, he placed his free hand on Izayas stomach and held him down stopping him from moving around.

"Uh-Uh." Shizuo said shaking his head in disapproval, Izaya shifted trying to move but Shizuo wouldn't let him.

"S-Shizu-" Izaya was stopped by Shizuo pressing his finger against Izayas lips.

"No, no. We're playing Master and Slave remember?" Shizuo asked, he felt like teasing Izaya a little. He would always make the most adorable expressions.

"Are you going to be a good little love slave and do what your master orders?" Shizuo asked lightly pumping Izayas hard member. Izaya shuddered at the stimulation and nodded. "So what are you going to call me?" the blonde asked, he was enjoying this. "M-Master..." Izaya shuddered in pleasure as the word left his mouth. Shizuo could feel his member throb at the sound of Izaya calling him 'Master'

"So, what are you gonna do?" Shizuo asked, he continued to stroke Izaya.

"D-o.. As.. As Master... Do what master... Wants me to d-do..." Izaya whimpered, Shizuo stroked Izaya faster. "Good job." Shizuo said as he kissed Izaya, Izaya moaned and mewled into the kiss as Shizuo kept stroking him.

"Ah-N-No.. Shiz-M-Master... I.. No more.. I'll cu-ah!""_Go ahead._" Shizuo gave permission, izaya arched his back as he came, his seed covered Shizuos abdomen and his pants. Izaya panted feeling his hands finally freed, he was disoriented, he soaked in his after glow for a few moments until he felt his legs being lifted up a little.

"Ah.. S-shi-Master...?" Izaya mumbled still dazed.

"Here, hold your legs open like this." Shizuo told Izaya, Izaya bit his bottom lip lightly but did as told. He grabbed on to his thighs and spread himself open for the blonde on front of him. Shizuo smiled, just as he thought.

_'Izaya likes being bossed around in bed.'_

Shizuo grabbed on to Izayas hips and lifted him higher off the bed, he leaned down and licked Izayas entrance. Izaya shivered as he felt Shizuos hot tongue on his puckered entrance. Shizuo pressed against the ring of muscles trying to relax them.

"Ah.. _Ahh._.. M-Master..." Izaya moaned, this was to much, he was already erect again from just the blonde teasing him. Shizuo pushed his tongue through the ring of muscles as deep as he could, Izaya arched his back with a moan.

"Nyaaa... G-Good..." Izaya moaned subconsciously, Shizuo smirked at this, Izaya was getting into it.

"Well, that was cute." Shizuo stated as he pressed his finger into Izaya forcing it in all the way to his knuckle. Izaya shivered as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"M-Moree.." Izaya moaned, Shizuo started to wiggle his finger around, trying to relax and stretch Izaya, when the ravens muscles relaxed he slid in a second finger. Izaya arched his back a little, Shizuo could feel Izayas muscles clamping down on his fingers. The warm, moist heat. Shizuo licked his lips. This was torture for him. He just wanted to ram in and fill Izaya completely with him, but if he did he was sure it hurt Izaya. He didn't want that, he would rather take his time to make sure the raven was completely relaxed. He scissored his fingers inside of Izaya over and over, stretching him. He tried to push in a little deeper trying to reach Izaya sweet spot. Izaya bucked his hips and moaned loudly, found it.

"T-There!.. P-please... M-Master..." Izaya asked, his eyes were full of lust, a crimson dust on his cheeks and his lips parted open slightly. He was the most delicious looking thing in the world right now. Shizuo nodded and began to strike at Izayas prostate mercilessly, the only thing Izaya could do was arch his back, moan, pant and take it. The blonde had full control and it was intoxicating to him. Shizuo finally had 3 fingers inside the squirming informant, Shizuo smirked.

"My, my... What a greedy little slave..." Shizuo teased, Izaya jolted at the word slave, the word sent a shiver through him. "Your hole is taking in your masters fingers in so well..." the blonde pushed his fingers brushing against Izayas prostate causing said informant to moan. Shizuo pulled his fingers out, Izaya whimpered as the slippery digits exit him. The blonde smiled and kissed Izayas member which twitched, it needed much attention. Izaya moaned as the blonde licked his shaft.

"M-Master... N.._Noo._.." Izaya whimpered quietly, Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean no?" Shizuo asked teasingly, he dragged his teeth on the side of Izayas shaft. Izaya shuddered and shook his head. Izaya tried to stretch, he barely reached but grabbed on to the blondes pants and lazily tugged at them.

"S-Shizus turn..." He mumbled, Izaya looked so cute doing that, Shizuo didn't care if Izaya didn't call him Master, he looked so cute it made up for it.

"My turn?" the blonde asked curiously. The raven nodded and shifted his body, he got on his knees and leaned down lightly biting the hem of Shizuos pants. Izaya unbuttoned and unzipped his 'masters' pants, and pulled them down, revealing a hard on under black boxers. Izaya lightly nipped at the blondes member though the thin fabric.

"Ah, my turn." Shizuo smirked at how submissive Izaya was being, having the raven so turned on and lustful really turned him on. Who would of thought Izaya liked being controlled when it came to sex. Izaya pulled down the blondes boxers freeing the heated shaft. Carefully the raven wrapped his fingers around it and began stroking it slowly, he leaned in and lightly sucked on the head. Shizuo shivered at the light touches, dammit, Izaya was teasing now. He growled a little and grabbed and fist full of black hair and pushed in a little deeper. "C-Come on Izaya, don't be such a tease." Shizuo urged the raven to take him deeper, the blonde could feel the raven smile around his shaft. Izaya did as his '_master_' asked and relaxed his jaw taking in the monster deeper letting the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. Shizuo groaned in pleasure as the raven took him in and out of his mouth, Izaya kept trying to lick the blonde member drinking his pre-cum. Shizuo shuddered, he was close, he grabbed two fists fulls of black hair and started to ram himself into the ravens mouth as far as he could. Izaya grabbed onto the blondes thighs for support as his throat kept being forced into. Each thrust sent shivers down his spine and into his member. His eyes kept rolling into the back of his head, moans escaped his throat when they could. The blonde did one last hard thrust forcing almost his whole member to fit inside Izayas mouth and came drenching the ravens throat in his cum. Izayas eyes rolled to the back of his head as tears slid down his face. He swallowed as much as he could, the rest over flowed through the sides of his mouth. The blonde slowly pulled himself out, the raven immediately gasped for air and fell on to his back. That made his body weak, he was so high on pleasure just from deep throating the blonde. He was scared how much it would effect him when the blonde entered him. A shiver ran up his spine just thinking about it, his entrance twitched in anticipation. Shizuo panted staring at Izayas flushed body, even tho he released he was hard once more.

"S-Shizuo... P-Please..." Izaya pleaded spreading his legs a little. Shizuo knew what he wanted but, Izaya didn't call him master so he was gonna make him beg a little more.

"Hmm? Please what? I don't believe you're suppose to call me Shizuo... What where you suppose to call me?" Shizuo teased.

"M-_Master_... P-Please..." Izaya whimpered once again feeling his face burn up. God Shizuo sure could be a tyrant sometimes, it turned him on at times like this.

"Good love slave, now please what? What do you want me to do?" Shizuo cooed lightly fingering Izayas entrance. Izaya moaned at the light touches, screw pride at this point.

"P-Please... En-ter me... F-Fuck me... L-Love me..." Izaya whimpered, he slid his hands down and spread his cheeks wide for the blonde. Shizuo stared at the beautiful entrance.

'Shit... He really is good at seducing me...'

Shizuo didn't need anything more, he grabbed Izaya by the hips and pushed his member into Izaya. Izaya gasped as the tip entered him stretching him. Shizuo slowly slid himself deeper and deeper. Izaya shivered every time the blonde slid in deeper, this was much more comfortable than the first time. Shizuo was able to to fit his whole member inside on the first time this time, he sat still inside Izaya allowing the raven to adjust to his girth once more. Izayas moist insides hugged his member so tight, it was ecstasy.

"Don't worry Izaya, I'll love you so much you'll want to explode with blissfulness..." Shizuo said seductively, Izaya shivered at those words, this was more then just fucking, more than just sex, Shizuo was going to make love to him.

"God, please move! D-Do _something_!" Izaya squeaked, he needed more. He needed the blonde to slam in and out of him. Shizuo smile and did as asked. He slid out painfully slow, and with a slow thrust back inside the informant, he continued with the slow pace. Izaya whimpered at the slowness, but it was something, Shizuo rubbed Izayas prostate ever so slightly sending pleasure all through out Izaya. Shizuo slowly started to increase his pace, he slid out quicker and thrusting back into the tight heat. Izaya screamed in sheer pleasure when the blondes member hit his prostate straight on.

"Ah! Sh-Shizuo! M-More!" Izaya moaned, his mouth was gaped open, and his eyes kept rolling to the back of his head. He could help it, the blonde was filling him up, sending pleasure all though out his body.

Shizuo could cry tears of joys, he got a second chance, he got a second chance to be with Izaya, to please Izaya, to prove he can do better. He leaned down licking Izayas lips, then pressed their lips together kissing. Izaya kissed back as much as his brain would allow him to remember, he had a hard time remembering how to move his body. It was starting to be to much, he was being pushed so close to the edge.

"Izaya..." Shizuo whispered against Izayas lips, he was done with the role playing, he just wanted to call out Izayas name.

"S-Shizu..." Izaya whimpered, Shizuo didn't stop thrusting into him.

"I may be dumb, a protozoan as you call me..." Shizuo started, pausing his thrusting so Izaya could clear his mind a little to understand him and he did.

"S-Shizuo..." Izaya whispered, he felt so exposed to the blonde, especially when Shizuo spoke with such seriousness.

"But... I'm not dumb enough to lose you to another guy..." Shizuo continued, he began thrusting once again.

"A-Ah... S-Shizuo..." Izaya moaned, he felt even more sensitive.

"Never..." Shizuo whispered into Izayas ear, "I love you...Scream my name when you come Izaya..." and with that he slammed the head of his cock into Izayas prostate sending the raven over the edge.

"I..I lo-love you too-o...Ah..Shi..S-Shizuoo!" Izaya screamed as his whole body shuddered and came, his seed splattered onto his and Shizuos abdomen and chest. He shivered as the waves of pleasure kept crashing over him. Shizuo didn't stop thrusting even after Izayas muscles tightened around him, he instead started stroking Izayas as he came prolonging his orgasm. After a few hard frantic thrusts Shizuo slammed himself as hard as he cloud he shuddered and came, spilling his seed into the informants rectum. Through out his whole orgasm he kept calling Izayas name, with low whispers of_ 'I love you.'_

The blonde pulled out slowly, Izaya shivered as the blonde pulled out. Izaya was a panting mess. That was his second time having sex, and the blonde blew his mind. He could barely move, the only thing he register was how exhausted he was, and how the blonde wrapped his arms around him, and held him close. Izaya cursed his sleepy eyes, they had just woken up but after what felt like hours of love making drained him.

Shizuo played with Izayas pangs for a few moments, removing them from the ravens face.

"mmmn.. Shizu-chan..." Izaya whispered tiredly.

"Hmm? What is it? Are you thirsty? Do you want something to drink?" Shizuo asked pulling the raven closer to him.

"Nnn... Brute, you're offering me drinks in my own home..." Izaya pouted.

"I was just trying to be considerate, I highly doubt you can stand, much less walk right now." Shizuo smirked. Izaya blushed at the comment, it was true, he could barely turn on his own.

"Hmp." Izaya pouted again, trying to seem upset.

"So, do you want anything?" the blonde repeated, Izaya stopped pouted and looked at the blonde, he blinked then shook his head.

"No, not right now.. I'm alright... I just want to keep laying here next to you..." Izaya quietly said with a light blush, he snuggled closer to the blonde.

Shizuo blushed, and smiled, "How about I lay on top instead?" he said crawling on top of Izaya and pulling him into tight embrace.

"G-get off you caveman! Y-You're heavy!" Izaya said, he was blushing so much, he really enjoys being with this protozoan.

Shizuo only laughed, he knew Izaya was just embarrassed, he wouldn't stop loving this raven, no matter how much of a unstable psychopath with a god complex he may be.

Izaya only pouted slightly blushing,then sighed.

_'I guess it's okay... As long as we're together...'_ Izaya told himself, he pulled himself closer to the blonde and kissed him.

"I love you stupid Protozoan..." Izaya whispered..

"I love you too damn flea." the blonde replied.

They both closed their eyes and slowly drifted off to unconsciou-

_'Pew, pew, pew, pew~_

_Pew, pew, pew, pew~'_

"The hell..?" Izaya asked opening his eyes slowly.

"That's my ring tone for the Dollars updates..." Shizuo said quietly.

"Oh... Right.. I forgot... You left your phone here..." Izaya said a little embarrassed.

"I know your 'caring' secretary told me..." Shizuo said with a chuckle.

"Oh..." Izaya felt a little guilty that he didn't tell the blond he left his phone here, or that he went though his phone and saw Tom and Vorona had called.

Izaya blinked

_Vorona_

"Hey... Shizu-chan... Who's Vorona?" Izaya asked, with a slight glare.

"Just someone who works with me... How do you know her name and not know who she is?" Shizuo asked with a raised eyebrow.

Izaya just stared at him, then turned his head, "Well, she was very worried about you... She texted you and called you a whole lot..." Izaya sated a bit annoyed.

Shizuo could tell the raven was not happy.

"Izaya... She's just a friend... Nothing else, no reason to get jealous okay?" Shizuo added trying not to anger the raven more.

Izaya blushed, but instead of denying he was jealous he pouted and curled into himself blushing and said "I-I... Have the right to be jealous... Of wh-who hangs around my Shizu-chan..."

Shizuo could feel himself smiling like an idiot and wrapped his arms around the raven, Izaya tried to push away the blonde trying to hide his face. It felt as if the whole incident happen ages ago. This felt right, this felt natural. The two of them.

_Together._

* * *

**_Pretty please review~!_**


	13. My Monster, My Flea

**_HOLY CRUD! I'M ALIVEE!_**

**_Sorry i didn't upload, but yeah! Here it is! Lol_**

**_Last chapter. :3 Mostly fluffff!_**

* * *

"How exciting!" Izaya chirped as he skimped down the streets of Ikebukuro next to his monster.  
"I get to meet my Shizu-chan's friends!" he smiled innocently at Shizuo.

"well, it's not like you haven't met Tom before, and seriously? What are you, my mother?" Shizuo chuckled.

Izaya pouted at that.

"No! I'm Shizu-chan's very over protective _bo-y-friend~!" Izaya_ sang with a smirk, Shizuo blushed a little at how Izaya said 'boyfriend'.

"Whatever." Shizuo said trying to cover his blush.

"Ah!~ No way!" The gasp came from in front of them, Shizuo looked up and cursed under his breath after recognizing who it was.

Erika.

The root of what _use_ to be his problem.

She was pointing dramatically at both Shizuo and Izaya. A big grin spread across her face as she eyed Shizuo mischievously. Shizuo had a bad feeling, he didn't know why but he knew he would regret it.

"Erika?" Izaya asked, wondering why the hell Erika was staring at Shizuo like that. She turned her attention to Izaya, she opened her mouth to greet him and then she noticed it. Izayas collar bone, it was covered with red marks, some where darker, a little bruises and even some faint teeth marks. She squeaked and suddenly, "YES!" she screamed.

" I knew it was just a matter of time! You two are totally fucking aren't you?" She asked full of excitement. Shizuos face flushed red, Izayas face and ears blushed red, he started coughing hard trying to remember how to breath.

"W-What!" Izaya stammered confused.

She grinned at Shizuo, "You promised! I told you that you would like it! And you clearly did! I already have the outfit in mind! How fun!" She said, Walker ran up to her, "E-Erika, what are yo-" His question cut short as Erika grabbed on to his hand and pulled him away running.

"Come Walker! We have planning to do! TO THE FABRIC STORE! Sewing time!" She said as she dragged away the poor confused Walker.

Izaya blinked confused at Erika, still blushing a bit. He turned to look at Shizuo who looked shock, like he just remembered something he wished he'd forgot.

"Uhm, what was that about?" Izaya asked, pointing towards Erika.

"Err, a story for another time." The blonde said trying to brush of the subject as he began walking.

"Awww, but I'm curious~!" Izaya whined.

"Didn't you want to meet my friend Vorana?" Shizuo reminded the raven, knowing if he said Voronas name, Izaya would change the subject.

And it did, Izaya pouted a bit at the girls name coming out of the blondes mouth, Izaya snaked his arm around Shizuos and clung to him.

"Yes." He stated with a light squeeze, which made the blonde smile.

Alright.

"Yo." Tom greeted Shizuo with a wave.

Shizuo waved back, Tom waved at Izaya too, not as attentively but he greeted the raven too. Izaya gave a slight wave, then he noticed someone coming out of the small cafe he was standing in front off. A short blonde, she had a nice figure, she had blue eyes, she was very attractive. Izaya wondered if she was a foreigner on vacation, then he noticed she was staring at their direction. "Eh?"

_'Is she staring at us?'_ Izaya wondered.

_'No.. Wait.. She's...' _he followed her gaze which led to his blonde, suddenly she smiled and waved at Shizuo jumping up like a little kid.

"Shizuo-san! Hi!" She waved like she was 6! He might have found it cute if it wasn't directed towards his blonde. Izaya glared a little, he looked up at Shizuo who had a nervous smile on and waved back lightly.

"Hey Vorona." Shizuo greeted.

"How are you? Did you find you phone?" She asked walking up to the two energetic. Izaya couldn't help but keep thinking she was like a child. She clearly had an accent. Then Izaya figured it out, her accent, Russian.

"Oh, yeah, I found it this morning actually. Sorry forgot to text the two of you." Shizuo said in an apologetic tone scratching the back of his neck.

Vorona smiled, "No problem! Glad you found phone! Oh! This place have great cake! Very Good!" She said with a bright smile. She was so nice, so bright, and she loved sweets apparently. Damn, Izaya felt a pang of jealousy, she would look great with Shizuo. Izaya winced at his own thoughts, he loosen his grip on Shizuos arm. Shizuo turned to look at Izaya and saw the ravens expression.

"Ah, I bet they have great cake Vorona." Shizuo said with a smile, he pulled his arm from Izayas grasp, Izaya was about to look at the blonde but then suddenly felt the blonde snake his arm around his shoulders pulling him in closer.

"By the way, Vorona, This is Izaya, he's well, he's my boyfriend. And Izaya, this is Vorona, she's my friend, she's Russian." Shizuo smiled at Izaya, Izaya stared at Shizuo dumbfounded. It's like the blonde could feel his discomfort or something.

"Nice to meet you!" The blonde girl chirped stretching her hand out to shake Izayas, Izaya hesitated but slowly shook her hand.

"Yeah, like wise." Izaya said, sliding himself into his comfort zone, trying to be his old self.

Tom was a bit shocked about the boyfriend thing but who was he to judge? They seemed, fine... He hoped.

"Uh, hey, I tried to get a hold of you but yeah, you don't have to work today. Vorona will do today, it's only 3 people." Tom said patting the blondes shoulder.

"Go do something with Izaya, you got a day off. Don't get to used to it tho." The dread lock man chuckled as he turned and waved.

"Come on Vorona." he said looking back at them.

"Coming!" Vorona chirped, she hugged both Shizuo and Izaya and ran after Tom waving at the too.

"Byyyee~!"

Izaya was a bit taken back by the hug, but it wasn't so bad he guessed.

"Well.. She certainly is.. Cavity inducing..." Izaya chuckled.

"She's a good kid.." Shizuo chuckled as well, he looked at Izaya and nuzzled his nose against Izayas hair lightly.

"Shizu-chan's being all cute~! Why?" Izaya asked, not that he mind, he willingly pressed himself a bit closer to the blonde.

"Hmm? I need a reason now?" Shizuo asked lightly kissing Izayas forehead.

"Mm mm.. No..." Izaya smiled at the brute.

"Well, seems like I have a day off. What do we do?"

"Hmm, How about Story time?" the rave suggested.

"Story time?" the blonde asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, what did you and Erika talk about?" Izaya asked curiously.

"Err, it doesn't matter! Lets go get Sushi, come on." The blonde started walking away.

"Eh? Shizu-chaaaaan! Tell mee~!" the informant whined.

"Nope."

"Meani."

"Yupp, that's me. Your mean boyfriend." The blonde said with an amazing smile.

The raven blushed, and clung to the blonde.

"No fair.. Smiling like that..." The raven blushed, and Shizuo just draped his arm around the informant.

"Hmm.. I feel like I forgot something..." Shizuo said out loud

"But I can't quite put my finger on it..."

"Actually, me too... Must not be important if we can't remember, ne? I feel like it was something funny tho" The raven smiled.

"Maybe"

* * *

"Celty! What did you and Shizuo do last night? Tell mee!" The doctor begged.

Celty visibly sighed and typed, [Shinra, for the 100th time! I can't tell you!]

"Why not? He comes, he tells you something to chirp up, and then you leave with him with out saying anything to me!" The brunet said throwing his hands up in the air.

[Look, until I heard anything from Shizuo I'm not saying anything! End of story!] Celty shoved the screen in Shinras face and walked into her room.

Shinra just sank into his couch exaggerated tears running down his face.

"Shizuooo... What did you and Celty do!" he said squeezing a pillow.

* * *

Namie walked into Izayas apartment, the raven was not at his desk which surprised Namie. Namie walked into the living room and saw the food she left there was gone. Which means at least the raven must of touched it some. She wondered the house looking for Izaya. She went up the stares towards Izayas room, she opened the door and saw Izayas bed a mess, and a the faint smell of sweat. Namie scrunched her nose guessing what happened in there. There was a piece of paper tape on the door that said, '_For Namie'_. She raised an eyebrow and grabbed it, She opened it, it red _'Namiee, clean my room.-Izaya.'_

Namie exited the ravens apartment, leaving the note on the floor, ripped in half.

* * *

**_XD Poor Namie, i hope you guys liked this, really i do. I know it was short, but i hope it was funny._**

**_I have 2 more stories, yes Shizaya._**

**_Which should i do first?_**

**_I don't have a name for the first one, maybe you can help?_**

**_1. Mafia/Yakuza Durarara, where Shizuo's the head of a Mafia/Yakuza Family cause of his father, and Izaya is the son of a corupt informant which makes izaya look bad. And Izaya is caught by Shizuos man. He refuses to talk, so they keep him. After time Shizuo discoverd more and more about Izaya and his father cruelty, and Izaya discoverd Shizuo isn't the monster his information fooled him to be. Its hurt/fluff/smut/and healing. Dunno if Mafia or Yakuza, prolly Yakuza since they're in Ikebukuro?_**

**_2: World is Mine inspired by World is Mine by Miku Hatsune, it's mostly HibiyaxDlic and sum Shizaya, i'm pretty sure it explained by itself._**

**_Which one sound more interesting?_**


	14. Erika's Field Day

_**SURPRISE!**_

_**I know, hey this story was finished, what gives?!**_

_**I got some suggestions that I should make the chapter when Shizuo has to keep the promise he made to Erika, and here it is! I actually searched for things, and places lmao.**_

_**But yeah, I really hope you like it, it was fun to write!**_

* * *

Shizuo walked down the street dreading today, he hated everything about today. Today, the day Erika would make him keep his promise that he foolishly made with her. He wishes he could just call it off but then Izaya found out and of course him being the flea he is he made him stick to his word. Don't get him wrong, he loved Izaya but that'd didn't mean he wasn't a flea at some points. He let out a long sighed heading towards Sunshine 60 where he was told to meet Erika at. He didn't know why there, he just knew -like previously stated- he regretted it.

'_Please let today end fast.'_ He silently prayed.

He neared Sunshine 60 feeling nervous, he saw Erika near one of the stop lights. She noticed him and waved at him enthusiastically, he bit the butt of his cigarette not looking forward to this.

"Shizu-chan!" She yelled excitedly.

"Don't call me that." Shizuo growled already hating it.

"But Izaya calls you that." She whined.

"And that's Izaya, not you." Shizuo stated flicking his now ruined cigarette at the floor then proceeded to stomp it out.

"Awe, that's so cute!" She said with a squeal, "Guess I have to call you something different! Oh! Shizu-Shizu!"

"**No."**

"We should go! We have a little more walking to do!" She said grabbing the blonde's arm an tugging towards the stop light waiting for it to turn to 'walk'.

"Where are we going?" Shizuo asked.

"We're going to Lions Mansion Ikebukuro, I'm supposed to meet Walker there!" Erika said with a wide smile.

"Right…" Shizuo said knitting his eyebrows together.

They walked for a few minutes; Shizuo noticed the anime characters around guessing they were close to the department stores. He then felt Erika pull him towards a store, he didn't even have a chance to read the name of the store but did notice the anime characters quickly knowing it was an anime store.

"Where are we?" He asked looking around noticing the walls and book shelves full of manga, the plushies of recognizable anime characters, figures, toys.

"We're in MANDARAKE!" Erika squealed throwing her arms in the air as to show off. "This is my favorite store! They sale so many Doujinshis here!" she said placing her hands in the side of her head squealing.

"Right…" Shizuo said feeling like he probably shouldn't be here at all.

"Erika-san!" Walker called running up to the brunet, he was carrying a large brown paper bag.

"Walker!" Erika called back, they hugged and Erika looked inside the bag quickly.

"Is this is?! You finished it?!" She asked going through the contents of the bag.

"Yeah, it took a while but I finished my part of it." He answered with a smile.

Shizuo raised an eyebrow guessing whatever was inside was going to be his punishment that came with a valuable lesson. That lesson? Don't talk to Erika again, _ever._

"Ready Shizu-Shizu?!" Erika's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Ready for what?" he asked glaring.

"To change silly!" She said shoving the bag in his arms, "Now go, go! The bathrooms are right over there!" she said pointing towards the red doors that were labeled Male & Female. He looked down at the brown bag and sighed and dragged himself towards the bathroom.

'_I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this…'_ was the only phrase going through his mind.

He walked into the bathroom and into a bathroom stall, he looked it and placed the back on top of the toilet seat. He opened the bag and looked inside immediately noticing frilly clothes, he raised an eyebrow. He reached in and pulled out the outfit. His eye twitched as he looked it up and down taking in all the frilly designs.

It was a dress, a white and light blue frilly dress. It almost looked like a maid's dress except it was so frilly with lace. He turned it around noticing a zipper in the back, he took a deep breath then sighed. _'Might as well get this over with…' _he told himself and unzipped the dress; he kicked his shoes off and began to undress himself hanging his clothes on the small hook on the door. He stepped into the dress and pulled it up, he reached behind himself and zipped it up as far as he could. He blinked surprised, 'It fits perfectly.' He thought to himself then froze petrified by the realization.

'_**How did she know my measurements!?' **_He screamed in his mind grabbing the sides of his head trying to register the disturbing thoughts and possible answers. He sighed deciding not to think about it anymore, he turned around knocking the bag over.

"Crap." He crouched down to pick it up and noticed more things inside of it. "What the hell… More?" He reached inside and pulled out a head piece along with stocking and ever shoes! The shoes and the dress would make him look like Alice in wonderland shoes! He had the blonde hair for it and everything, "What the hell is this!" he yelled.

"Shizu-Shizu! Are you done!?" Erika called knocking on the door.

"Do I have to put… Everything on…?" He asked frowning at the accessories.

"Yupp!" Erika answered cheerfully.

He sighed yet again and regretfully sat down on the toilet and pulled his socks off then pulled on the long stocking that reached to the middle of his thighs then slipped on the shoes(Not even bothering to question how she got that as well). He grabbed the head piece; it was a black headband with a bow attached to it. He slid it on through the top so his pangs won't be pushed back by it. He looked down at himself and sighed and stepped out of the stall carrying his clothes and shoes in one hand and the paper bag in the other. He stepped out of the bathroom and Erika quickly squealed loving the scene of a Shizuo in a dress.

"EEEK! It's Shizuo in Wonderland!" She screamed turning her body from side to side not able to contain her excitement.

Shizuo glared at her, he could feel the veins popping in his forehead and his teeth grinding together.

"How does it feel Shizuo-san?" Walked asked curious if it fit right or if it felt to big or small.

"How do I feel you ask? I feel like I'm losing every ounce of self-respect I had for myself." Shizuo answered through grinding teeth.

"Oh…" Walked said with a forced smiling feeling the anger coming off of Shizuo.

"Come! Let's go show you of!" Erika yelled jumping up and down.

"Show me… Of?" Shizuo asked scrunching up his nose making his face into a full our frown that could frighten anyone; except Erika apparently.

"Yes! You look so cute! We worked really hard on the dress! I did the dress and Walker added on all the extra stuff to it, the laces and frills mostly!" She said pointing out which part was which.

Shizuo could still feel his eyes twitching clearly not caring if they made it, bought or stole it. He just wanted it off, soon.

"Fine, let's get this done with." Shizuo said throwing his clothes inside the bag.

Erika parade him around Ikebukuro, people stared and gaped at him some laughed and others turned and ran probably because of the expression on his face. He was not happy, not at all. When he saw one of them snap a picture of him he didn't hesitate to pick up the heaviest object near him-which happened to be a mailbox-and flung it at them barely missing them. He walked up to them and took the phone from their hand crushing it in his then dropped it on the floor muttering curse words under his breath. Erika was having a field day, while Shizuo was pretty much at her mercy.

Erika's phone went off and she answered it with a cheerful, "Hello~!"

"Oh hey-wait, now? But…" She said sounding devastated.

"No, I know you helped me…" She said with a pout.

"Okay… Well, thank you for everything!" She said cheerfully at the end.

"Shizu-Shizu!" She called.

"Oh, god. What now?" Shizuo asked with a groan.

"You can go home~!" She said with a smile.

He blinked in disbelief at her words, was she serious? He's not being punk'd is he?

"Really?" He asked.

"Yupp! But on one condition!" She said holding up her pointer finger.

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You have to go home in that outfit, you can't change and trust me, I'll know if you did!" She said with a big smile.

"Uhm… Okay." He agreed, he's been walking in it all day, why would it matter now. She ran off as soon as he could to get away from Erika as soon as possible. He was halfway to his house when he checked his phone; it was 5:37 pm. Not to late which was a good thing, least Izaya didn't come by to mock him. He walked into his building and up to his apartment, he stopped once he reached his door. He took out his keys and went to unlock the door then noticed it was already unlocked. He blinked confused,_ 'Did I not lock it?' _He pushed open his door slowly looking inside his home, it looked empty, everything was the same. He walked in slowly and slipped the stupid girly shoes off by the front door. He closed the door behind him and walked towards his bedroom to change. He opened the door to his room and froze at the scene in front of him making him drop the bag with his things in it.

"I-Izaya?" Shizuo questioned confused, Izaya laid on his bed in a purple and pink furry outfit. He wore short shorts revealing his pale thighs and legs, the shirt he wore only long enough to cover his chest leaving his stomach naked. He had a teasing smile on, his pink tongue darted out to lick his lips. And to top off the outfit he had cat ears and was swing a furry cat tail side to side with his hand.

"Welcome home Shizu-chan from Wonderland." The raven cooed.

"What the hell Izaya!?" Shizuo yelled with a frown clearly confused. "Why are you dressed like that!?"

"Can't you tell Shizu-chan? I'm the Cheshire Cat." Izaya smirked sitting up on the bed slowly trying to show off his legs causing Shizuo to wonder up and down them. Izaya smirk grew wider noticing Shizuo watching him, "Shizu-chan is Alice…" Izaya said standing up slowly and walking up to Shizuo leaning against him and poking the front of the dress slowly. "And I'm the Cheshire Cat."

"Why… How did you know I'd be dressed like this?" Shizuo asked gently placing his hands on Izaya's bare sides.

"Oh, that's simple… It was my idea." Izaya said with a mischievous smile.

Shizuo paused and pulled away staring down at Izaya mischievous smile.

"Your idea?" He asked blinking.

"Yupp." Izaya answered with an innocent smile.

'_Wait… If it was his Idea…_' the dots started to connect and it all made sense.

"The measurement… The shoe size… She got 'em from you! And I bet you were the one who called her earlier! You planned all this!" Shizuo roared and Izaya quickly slipped past him out of the room.

"Oh no, I've been caught! It's about time to turn invisible!" Izaya joked looking back at his blonde.

"I-ZA-YA!" Shizuo screamed chasing after Izaya, still in the dress.

And people remember that day as "When Alice Chased The Cheshire Cat" all throughout Ikebukuro. Don't worry, Erika recorded the whole thing.

* * *

_**I was thinking about putting in a sex scene, but naw.**_

_**It was more a comical chapter anything else.**_

_**Hope you liked it.**_

_**NOW IT'S REALLY THE END.**_


End file.
